


Warriors: Book 1: Broken

by ShadowLL



Series: Warriors [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action, Death, F/M, Fanfiction(duh), Romance, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLL/pseuds/ShadowLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionclan has lost the battle, and now Tigerstar is running free on the clans territories. Bramblepaw seems to be the only hope for the clans now, and he has fled the clans with a few cats at his sides. With nothing left but an uncertain future, Bramblepaw must hope that everyone can see him for who he is, and hopefully, one day, everyone will forget Tigerstar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Firestar lay in his den, Sandstorm curled up next to him. He couldn’t sleep very well, thinking about the battle that would take place the next day. Tigerstar and all of Tigerclan would come tomorrow, and Firestar would lead Lionclan into battle. Tallstar had long since agreed that there would be four clans in the forest, but without help, they would lose. So Firestar had quickly agreed, hoping to get rid of Tigerstar and his reign of fear once and for all.

Firestar walked out of the den, careful not to wake up Sandstorm.

The moon outside was shining brightly, and bathed Firestar in the deep crystal light.

The sun must rise, I cannot fail tomorrow, Firestar thought to himself as he looked around at all the sleeping cats. Except one shape he noticed walk out the gorse tunnel. Curious, Firestar crept through the gorse tunnel, careful not to make too much noise. The air seemed dangerous, and his fur was cold.

When he came upon the other side, he saw the cat-shape move up the ravine. The smell of the cat was familiar, but the damp air seemed to keep the smell away from Firestar’s nose. Another fresh scent hit him, and a voice echoed in the dark forest.

“Follow him Firestar, help him,” Firestar recognized Bluestar’s voice. Firestar nodded, and quickly climbed the ravine. The cat was heading towards the training grounds. Firestar caught a glimpse of the cat within the moonlight, and whoever it was, was dark-furred. So he kept on the follow, and the cat, Firestar could tell, didn’t know it was being followed.

After another good sniff, Firestar recognized the scent, which was stronger. Bramblepaw! What’s he doing here? Firestar walked out of the undergrowth into the training area, where Bramblepaw had stopped and sat. Bramblepaw was staring at the moon, which was almost moon-high.

Firestar heard Bramblepaw turn in surprise after giving a sniff. When Bramblepaw saw Firestar, he quickly relaxed, releasing the tension in his muscles. Bramblepaw looked to the sky again, and clouds were starting to come in. Firestar sat next to Bramblepaw, and looked at the moon with him. His amber eyes wondering.

“I miss Tawnypaw…” Bramblepaw’s voice trailed off. When Firestar looked back at him, he could see the single tear form in Bramblepaw’s right eye. “I know what I have to do tomorrow,” Bramblepaw meowed. “I know that I will see my father, and what his legacy will become. Whether we lose or not, everyone’s fate’s will be decided tomorrow.”

Firestar couldn’t help but feel bad for Bramblepaw, after all that time when even he, too, looked at Bramblepaw like he was his father. He lifted his flame colored tail, and placed it on Bramblepaw’s shoulder. “Its alright Bramblepaw,” Firestar started, “It’s your decision what you do tomorrow. Tomorrow, you can put the fate of your father to rest, and you can decide whether you follow in his footsteps or not. You’re right, everyone’s fate rests on the battle tomorrow. But I believe, I believe we can get through this battle.” Firestar stared directly into Bramblepaw’s amber eyes.

“Firestar,” Bramblepaw meowed, “I already made my decision. I can’t be my father. I won’t be my father. No matter the cost.” Firestar could see the wisdom in Bramblepaw’s eyes that most cats Bramblepaws age didn’t have. “I don’t care what he throws at me, I won’t join him. I don’t want to be a blood-thirsty murderer like he was.”

Firestar gave a smile, then said, “I think it’s time we head back. This cold air is getting to my bones.” Bramblepaw chuckled, and they went back to the clan.

I hope Bramblepaw makes the decision tomorrow, I trust him, but can he get past his fathers legacy that he will leave behind? Our fate’s might just rest on Bramblepaw, and not I.

Firestar kept walking and when the got all the way through the gorse tunnel, Firestar gave Bramblepaw a happy smile. Even though Firestar himself wasn’t truly happy, he could be happy that Bramblepaw found his place within the clan. A good warrior, maybe one day a mate.

Maybe one day, he will get past his fathers legacy.

Maybe one day, everyone will forget Tigerstar...


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Tigerclan and Lionclan starts...

Bramblepaw felt the warm air hit his fur, and he opened his amber eyes. The sun was rising, and today was the day that he would put his loyalty to the test. His father was out there, waiting for each cat to come. Blood-thirsty enough to kill whomever he pleased. Bramblepaw knew that even if all four clans united, Tigerstar would just find a way to kill Firestar.

Bramblepaw stretched, and the warmth crept all throughout his fur. There was nothing that could stop him today. He would push past his father and hope to StarClan that Tigerstar would die today. When he got out, Whitestorm met him, and was frowning.

“Come on Bramblepaw,” Whitestorm said, his meow deep. “Today is the day, and Firestar and I want you on the front lines for the battle.” Whitestorm led Bramblepaw by his tail, and Bramblepaw obeyed.

Front lines? What does Firestar want me to do at the front lines?

Whitestorm told Bramblepaw to quickly eat something, as they were leaving in a few heartbeats. Bramblepaw walked to the pile of fresh kill, which was barely a pile, and picked a mouse. He devoured it when he realized how hungry he was. But at about halfway finished, he felt his stomach growl. Not in pain or hunger, but in anxiety. His stomach felt twisted, and he felt as if he was going to throw up.

So instead of finishing his mouse, he went to dirtplace. Then he went to the actual gorse tunnel itself and waited for Firestar and the others. Firestar wasn’t taking many chances, and left two or three warriors back in the camp to defend themselves in case the battle went south.

With the flick of a tail, they were off.

Bramblepaw stayed a few tail-lengths behind Firestar, and his thoughts of Tawnypaw filled his head. He missed his sister, but he must move past those thoughts. Focus on staying away from the path of his father. He wasn’t his father, and never could be.

Before Bramblepaw knew it, they were in the clearing with Windclan to the side of them. They waited as Tigerstar walked up. Bramblepaw could see the hatred directed at Firestar from Tigerclaws amber eyes. Bramblepaw thought he could actually feel the hatred stir between his mentor and his father.

A line of cats showed up, and the scent hit Bramblepaws nose.

ShadowClan and RiverClan were here. TigerClan was ready for battle, and Bramblepaw didn’t know if he was even ready. His paws had their own path to walk, and he would decide whether he would follow his father, or be against him.

Bramblepaw searched the ranks of cats for easy targets, but one of them caught his eye. It was a she-cat and was looking directly at him. With a little shame in her eyes.

“Tawnypaw!” Bramblepaw gasped. Bramblepaws legs were shaking, and he couldn’t believe his very eyes. “You did steal her!” Bramblepaw knew the truth already, but he couldn’t handle it. Tigerstars words broke the silent air.

“Oh, no, Bramblepaw,” Tigerstar sneered. “Tawnypaw came to me willingly, like a good kit should. You should join me,” Tigerstar widened his smile. Bramblepaw saw the gleaming sharp teeth beneath the gums. Bramblepaw could only shake his head, and couldn’t find his voice. It felt lost in the void.

Now he had a choice.

Fight Tigerclan, and likely face off against his very sister.

Or join Tigerclan, and be reunited with his sister.

But the odds weren’t going to overwhelm him.

“No,” Bramblepaw whispered. He cleared his throat, and shouted loud and clear so that his father heard him. “Join you? You would be the worst to be with. You aren’t a true father, and never will be. You will die tonight!” Bramblepaw stood on all four paws, and extended his claws to claw the earth. “I would rather die than join a murderer!”

Tigerstar just frowned, and then said, “I will not make the offer again. So you will die with these fools? Become a fool yourself?” Tigerstar flicked his tail, and a mass of cats bolted from trees and bushes hidden all around fourtrees. There were more cats than Bramblepaw had ever seen, and the lines of cats didn’t stop for a few heartbeats.

Bramblepaw knew they would be completely outnumbered, and the odds of surviving this fight were close to none. He stood his ground, and Lionclan didn’t even budge. Bramblepaw noticed that some Thunderclan cats had fear hidden in their eyes, but they weren’t going to show it on the battlefield. The Windclan cats didn’t seem to mind, but most Windclan cats had large battle scars from just the other day when Tigerstar mounted an attack on Windclan.

One small black cat rose from the mass of cats and padded next to Tigerstar. Bramblepaw thought he might be a medicine cat, until a few heartbeats later, was revealed to be Scourge. The leader of the mass of cats that Tigerstar named out as Bloodclan.

The name Bloodclan itself sent shivers along Bramblepaws spine. They sounded murderous, and from the look of the collars they wore, they seemed strong.

Firestar gave the history of Tigerstar, from what happened to Redtail, to the gorge and Bluestars death. It was all staged and was one elaborate setup. One right after the other. Tigerstar gained the upper hand when he went to look for some help, which soon came to be Bloodclan. After gaining the upper hand by becoming a leader, he would soon be here today. Ready to kill. Ready to fight for every last mouse length of this forest and the moors.

But Tigerstar was left unfazed, and only a few cats from Tigerclan seemed to shift uncomfortably. If they were to join Lionclan, then they would die, surely. The mass of cats would overwhelm them in seconds, and the look Firestar had at the few cats in his group let Bramblepaw know they shared the same fears. Everyone in Lionclan might die in just a few moments.

“Scourge, do it,” Tigerclaw said. Scourge gave a slight smile, and shouted one simple word.

“Attack!” Scourge leaped back as the mass of cats converged on Lionclan. Bramblepaw couldn’t move as the mass of cats attacked. His fear kept him in place, and suddenly, Tigerstar was in front of him. Bramblepaw was barely able to jump from to the side as Tigerstar’s unusually long claws swiped at his head.

Bramblepaw now confronted his father, one on one. Knowing his fate hung in the balance. Worst part that Bramblepaw almost forgot was that Tigerstar was gifted nine lives. How can I beat him? He has his nine lives and is a full on warrior! Bramblepaw thought. But then he realized that Tigerstar wasn’t trying to kill him. He was trying to lead him.

Bramblepaw knew if he actually confronted Tigerstar in a full on battle, then his life would end…

Then he turned around, and saw a rush of fur flying at him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Will Fight Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawnypaw VS. Bramblepaw

Strong scent hit Bramblepaws mouth, and he recognized it instantly. It was Tawnypaw, and she was attacking him. Bramblepaw felt the claws of his sister grab his pelt and tear out chunks of fur. Throwing her off him, he turned on her, growling.

“What are you doing!?” He shouted over the screeching cats fighting and Windclan and Thunderclan being overrun. “We are-!”

“Shut up!” Tawnypaw shouted. “I can’t truly be accepted until I prove my loyalty!”

Bramblepaw felt his paws stick to the ground. “Loyalty?” He growled back, “You can’t have loyalty after betraying your birth clan!”

“Is that what you truly believe?” Tawnypaw meowed. “I believe loyalty is where your heart lies, and mine lies with Shadowclan, with my father!” Before Tawnypaw could make a move, a flash of orange fur jumped in between them. Tigerstar growled from behind Bramblepaw, and he already knew Firestar had arrived.

“What about loyalty to the only kin who loved you?” Firestar’s deep growl echoed in between the both of them. “Because I know for a fact that Tigerstar doesn’t truly love you, and he only loves his power-” Before Firestar could continue, Tigerstar padded up to him.

“Oh, Firestar, you never cared for my kin.” Tigerstar purred happily, “You only cared that they wouldn’t end up like me. But I am doing this to unite the clans, because we shouldn’t be so wide-spread like this. If only your petty little Lionclan listened to me, you would still be alive now, eating all the mice your stomach could handle.” Before Firestar could move, Tigerstar sliced a massive claw down Firestars side.

Bramblepaw was faced only with his kin.

Tawnypaw rushed Bramblepaw, shouting, “I only want to be loyal to my new clan!” Bramblepaw noticed regret and fear in Tawnypaw’s eyes. Bramblepaw side-stepped her, and lightly cut her side, unsheathing his claws only when he reached her spine.

Bramblepaw landed after his jump, and Tawnypaw was bleeding slightly. Bramblepaw didn’t know if he could truly hurt his sister, and this battle was just by chance. But Bramblepaw continued, and instead, he bolted after Tigerstar and went straight for a death blow. Before he could, Bramblepaw felt another cat grab him. This time, Whitestorm was right there.

“Don’t, this is his battle,” Bramblepaw only saw Whitestorm for a moment. The next heartbeat, another cat shoved Whitestorm claws extended. Blood stained Whitestorms fur as the cat battered on and on. Bramblepaw finally gathered the strength and bit down hard on the cats neck, snapping it instantly. The cat had died without a doubt. Pulling the cat off, Bramblepaw realized that there was much blood. But what most of it was Whitestorms. The salty tang still in his mouth, he noticed that Whitestorm's neck was sliced clean open.

Bramblepaw stared at Whitestorm, and felt only pity. Whitestorm nodded only slightly, confirming what Bramblepaw feared most. Whitestorm was going to die anyway, and he went to Whitestorm's ear, licking it. “I’m sorry, Whitestorm,” Whitestorm closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

“Thank you,” was all Whitestorm could even say through the choking of blood.

Bramblepaw crouched, and bit hard on Whitestorms neck. Just like before with the other cat, he killed Whitestorm instantly. I’m sorry, Whitestorm, but you are in a better place, Bramblepaw reared back when he realized Tawnypaw had caught up to him again.

He swiped at her nose, and drew blood. Tawnypaw took a step back, and Bramblepaw still saw the fear in her eyes. Bramblepaw knew she feared Tigerstar, and was only doing this now to survive. To prove something to a murderer. Only to prove loyalty that shouldn’t be there.

Bramblepaw heard Firestar call a retreat. His meow echoed on the entire battleground. But Tawnypaw was blocking his escape, and she wouldn’t let him leave.

Cats were moving in all directions, and Bramblepaw was still fighting Tawnypaw. Bramblepaw jumped over Tawnypaw, just to avoid her, but she bit on his tail hard. Tawnypaw brought Bramblepaw to the ground really hard.

Bramblepaw just lay there, not trying to move. He felt the pain course through his body. Tawnypaw went up to his neck, and Bramblepaw felt the teeth go to bite. Bramblepaw saw a shape of a cat, and realized Whitestorm was staring at him. The ghost of Whitestorm was looking at him, and growling. Seeing Whitestorm brought new energy to Bramblepaw’s paws.

He jumped away from Tawnypaw, and in doing so, he twisted midair, catching his claws on her side. Tawnypaw started to bleed heavily, as Bramblepaw had opened the wound he made earlier. Tawnypaws first wound had opened farther, and Bramblepaw saw her shaking. But he couldn’t do anything, and he ran off, heading towards the Thunderclan camp to help Firestar with his preparations to leave.

Bramblepaw took one last glance back at fourtrees, which was now blood-stained with mostly Lionclans blood. Bramblepaw heard Scourge shout to Tigerstar.

“Let them leave, they won’t bother us here anymore…”

 

 


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving One Life Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bramblepaw and the few surviving Thunderclan members flee.

Bramblepaw dashed into the Thunderclan camp, and saw that a few cats were already there. The scent of blood was in the air, and Bramblepaw realized that Bloodclan stench covered most of it. The only cats in the clearing were Graystripe, Sandstorm, Firestar, Cinderpelt, Brightheart, and Fernpaw. Each cat was standing in awe. The dens were destroyed, and Bramblepaw realized that the elders den reeked of blood.

Bramblepaw padded up to the last of his clan. What was left of Thunderclan stood with him. Bramblepaw tapped Firestar on the shoulder with his paw, and when he put his paw down, Firestar still didn’t move. Firestars green eyes were thoughtful, hateful… Bramblepaw couldn’t bare it to watch his leader break in front of him. His mentor was starting to crack, Bramblepaw could tell.

So he walked away, and then heard three cats enter the clearing. Two of them were from Bloodclan, and one was from Tigerclan. A Shadowclan cat. Each cat turned around, ready to kill whoever came into the camp. Other than Firestar, who didn’t move a single muscle. Not even twitch his ear.

“You have until moon high to leave the forest,” the Shadowclan cat stated clearly. “Any of you who are found afterwards will be killed. That is all.” The Shadowclan cat flicked his tail, and the Bloodclan cats followed him out of the gorse tunnel.

Sandstorms voice rang loud and clear.

“We need to leave, before something else happens.” She nudged Firestar, who still hadn’t spoken.

Then Bramblepaw had an idea.

“We should travel past highstones,” He meowed. “That way, we can see if any Windclan cat survived. Then we travel past highstones and head towards the mountains in the distance.”

Sandstorm nodded, agreeing with Bramblepaw. “It’s the best plan we’ve got. I say we do it, although, how are we going to feed all of us? There are a lot for one travelling group.”

Graystripe then flicked his tail towards the medicine den, and Cinderpelt went searching for any herbs left. “We can cross that bridge when we get there. For now, any survivors that don’t want to stay can come with us.” Graystripe then went to the warriors den, and grabbed something that Bramblepaw didn’t see. But before Bramblepaw could question, Brightheart was already heading into the den and went to Cloudtail’s nest.

“No…” Bramblepaw gasped, realizing the true extent of deaths that totaled. Cloudtail wasn’t even in the camp, and knowing Cloudtail, he probably died, fighting to his last breath. Bramblepaw closed his eyes, and felt tears start streaming down his face. His mother was long gone, and everyone he knew was dead other than his mentor and a few others. The lives were wasted fighting a battle that couldn’t be won.

Bramblepaw felt himself snap in two.

He remembered how easily he snapped Whitestorm's neck to put him out of his misery. How easily Whitestorm was willing to go, without even a second thought, Bramblepaw ran out into the forest. Firestar looked at Bramblepaw as he left, and the others tried to stop him, but Bramblepaw was too fast.

Bramblepaw let his paws carry him up the ravine to the training grounds. Right where he would train with Tawnypaw and Fernpaw and even Brightheart for a little while. Watching Brightheart fight always pleased him. She may have been badly hurt, but her spirit never let her slow down.

He sat down, and looked to the sky.

“Why do you forsake us Starclan!?” Bramblepaw shouted to his ancestors. “How could you not give Lionclan the strength it needed to survive!? To beat my murderous father!?” Bramblepaw felt himself start shivering as clouds rolled in and rain started hitting his pelt. A rustle of leaves told him something was behind him, and from the smell that hit his mouth, it was Firestar.

Firestar nudged Bramblepaw away from the training grounds, away from where they spent their last moment the night before talking about defeating Tigerstar. “It’s time to go,” Firestars voice cracked. Bramblepaw knew that Firestar didn’t want to go, but they would be forced to flee anyway. Bloodclan would soon be in their pawsteps, training where he would train, sleeping where he slept.

Bramblepaw didn’t think he could even think about how much his father deserved to die.

But he walked into the wet forest with Firestar, and they arrived at the stepping-stones. Sandstorm and the others were waiting on the other side. Firestar crossed first, barely taking any time, and Bramblepaw just stared at the first stone.

Why?

Bramblepaw jumped to the first stone, landing softly.

Why did Thunderclan and Windclan lose a battle that was meant for them to win?

Bramblepaw jumped to the second and third stones. Slipping a little on the third. He barely heard the river below him.

Why did so many have to die?

Bramblepaw jumped until he hit the last stone, and looked at the others. They all had soft eyes on Bramblepaw. They were waiting, but knew they shouldn’t rush him. This day was rough, and Bramblepaw knew he couldn’t forget it. Too many deaths, and if he tried to forget, they would haunt his memories, his dreams. Bramblepaw couldn’t forget so much. This was too much, especially for a young cat.

Jumping onto the other side, the others walked slowly enough for Bramblepaw. They knew they couldn’t blame Bramblepaw because he looked like Tigerstar. And Bramblepaw proved his loyalty when he denied Tigerstar before the battle erupted. Bramblepaw didn’t want to be blamed for the mess that was caused by his father.

But somehow, he felt he was the cause.

Anxiety twisted Bramblepaws stomach as they crossed Riverclan territory. The cats left hid in bushes to keep away from any cats they might come across, but they met no resistance. Not a single clan cat had seen them or followed them. Riverclan territory was almost completely deserted, other than them.

When they reached Windclan territory, Bramblepaw recognized a strong scent. A scent of one Windclan cat in particular.

Onewhisker was nearby, and he was stalking them.

Bramblepaw nudged Firestar, who had stopped walking and took a breath. He recognized the scent as well, and turned towards the hilltop. On top of the hill stood a brown tabby tom, and he slowly walked down the hill, keeping his eye on the cats. It was definitely Onewhisker, and Bramblepaw also smelled blood fresh blood.

Onewhisker was stumbling down the hillside, and Bramblepaw noticed that one of his eyes was closed. Blood was trickling down Onewhisker’s forehead. Firestars eyes lit up only slightly from the dull he put on. Only a little fire lit up, and Firestar went to Onewhiskers side, steadying Onewhisker.

“Where are you going?” Onewhisker asked, coughing.

Cinderpelt limped over to Onewhisker. “Be quiet,” She said, studying the wound. “You will have to rest once we get past highstones.”

Onewhisker lifted his eye curiously, but didn’t say anything else as Cinderpelt searched his wound for infection and cleaned it. The sun was starting to set and the sky was turning bright orange.

Tomorrow, I will be exploring new territory. Tomorrow, the clans will be gone, and all there will be will be us…

Bramblepaw watched as the sun started to disappear behind the twoleg homes and trees off in the distance.

Goodbye, Thunderclan…

 

 


	5. Chapter 4: What They Never Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One secret comes out.

Bramblepaw and the group were at the open mouth of the cave. Mothermouth, the cave entrance that leads directly to the moonstone. Firestar didn’t want to continue on the journey yet, and convinced everyone that he wasn’t leaving until he was able to ask. To ask Starclan.

Firestar stared at the entrance, green eyes full of fear and hatred. Bramblepaw couldn’t actually tell Firestars feelings, but he could definitely smell the slight fear scent emanating from Firestar. The fear was definitely there, and then Firestars voice whispered in the dark.

“Bramblepaw,” He meowed, “I want you to come with me. As with you, Cinderpelt.” Cinderpelt limped forward, and Bramblepaw did as well. Firestar looked at him with his green eyes full of anger. But not directed at Bramblepaw himself. “You deserve to see the moonstone before we go, since we leave now.” Firestar disappeared in the darkness of mothermouth with Cinderpelt and Bramblepaw quickly followed into the blinding darkness.

Using his nose, he quickly pinpointed where Firestar and Cinderpelt had gone into the tunnels, and quickly followed. Using his whiskers, he made sure to never stumble into the walls of the cave, and then he felt fresh air. The damp and cold was all he remembered for a second, but the fresh air was directly above him.

In the room, a stone was shining brightly. Bramblepaw noticed that Cinderpelt and Firestar were lying next to the stone. Firestar turned, and his green eyes seemed to pierce Bramblepaw.

“Touch your nose to the stone,” Firestar said. Cinderpelt was about to argue, until Firestar kept meowing. “You might as well, since it seems this will be our final time at the moonstone.” Firestar stared through the large hole in the ceiling. “Because we will never come back. We can’t defeat Tigerstar and Scourge by ourselves. I just…” Firestar beckoned Bramblepaw, who felt rooted to the ground. “You’ll see.”

Bramblepaw moved forward, placing one paw slowly in front of the other, until he could touch his nose to the stone. It was cold, and he fell asleep instantly.

 

***

 

Bramblepaw opened his eyes to see he was in a snowy field. The scents of Firestar and Cinderpelt told him he wasn’t alone, and that they were right behind him. Turning around, he realized it wasn’t even just Firestar and Cinderpelt.

Nine others stood in front of them.

Bluestar was in the middle of each cat, her blue eyes dull and she seemed sorry. Clouds were forming above them, and Firestar was standing on all four paws.

“Why!?” Firestar shouted as thunder sounded above them.

Bluestar only shook her head. “We don’t know-”

Before Bluestar could finish her sentence, Firestar growled. “How could you let Tigerstar take over!? How could this have happened!?” Firestar’s pelt was rippling with anger and fear, and Cinderpelt went to calmly touch her tail to Firestar, who jumped back instantly. Firestar growled instinctively, and turned back to Bluestar. “Why did we not have right on our side? How could Starclan let Tigerstar win?”

Each cat surrounded Firestar, and only Cinderpelt and Bramblepaw were outside the circle. Firestar was completely surrounded, and he kept twisting and turning to look at each cat.

Bluestar’s meow rang loud and clear.

“We couldn’t stop him,” She meowed. “His power grew too strong. In another time, we would have been able to manipulate Scourge to delay the battle, but Tigerstar blocked us off from the real world. His nine lives rest far away, not letting us be where we needed to be.”

More scents hit Bramblepaws nose, and he whirled around, seeing everyone he knew who had died in battle.

The white pelt of Whitestorm seemed small and fragile in the cold.

Goldenflower was a few tail-lengths behind Whitestorm, and stared at Bramblepaw with warm, loving eyes. Although, her pelt let her ribs show, and Bramblepaw remembered something.

It’s not supposed to be leaf-bare in Starclan. I’ve heard that leaf-bare shouldn’t even be possible… The evil spirit cats maybe?

Bramblepaw locked eyes with Goldenflower. She gave a warm loving smile, and in her gaze, Bramblepaw heard her voice. But didn’t see her mouth move.

“I will always love you, but I want to tell you… It’s not over…” Goldenflower faded into the snow, and Whitestorm watched Bramblepaw with a look of acceptance. His meow filled Bramblepaws mind as well.

“I want to thank you for killing me quickly. The pain was too much to bear, and I want you to know that you need to be weary. Blood will spill blood…” Whitestorm turned around, “Goldenflower is right, you will return. You will be more powerful. Maybe even enough to defeat your father. Thank you, again. Goodbye, Bramblepaw, for this will be the last we speak to each other for a long, long time.” Whitestorm faded into the snow, and Bramblepaw felt a little more peaceful. But the anxiety still clawed at him, and he turned to look back at Firestar.

Firestar was only face to face with Bluestar now. He looked defeated, exhausted. Every tail length of his body was shivering, fur on end. Instead of looking like a fire, he looked like flowing magma, ready to just explode. To leave.

Bramblepaw didn’t move, and Cinderpelt watched with curiosity.

“We didn’t let Tigerstar rule the forest Firestar, and now you have seen what wasn’t known.” Bluestar looked into the distance through all the snow. “But you may return one day to see your old home. One day, you can return.” Bluestars eyes shifted over to look at Bramblepaw, “One day, maybe you can reunite the four clans and drive Bloodclan away from the forest. For now, head to the mountains. More answers will be revealed then.” Bluestar faded, padding away from the three stunned cats.

 

***

 

Bramblepaw awoke to the darkness of the cavern. He heard Firestar shift uncomfortably to stand up, and Cinderpelt winced from her leg. But they all stood next to each other, not ready to visit the actual world just yet. Something was incomplete, and Bramblepaw knew he didn’t see something when both pairs of eyes in front of him looked at each other with knowledge and anger.

Firestar padded away, and Bramblepaw followed right behind Cinderpelt.

“Bramblepaw,” Firestar meowed, “What did you see?”

“Firestar-” Cinderpelt began, before Firestar hissed to interrupt her.

Bramblepaw was uncomfortable, but answered anyway. He didn’t want Firestar to be angry. “I saw nine cats that had surrounded you,” Bramblepaw started. “Then I noticed a few other cats in the snow. I saw Whitestorm, and Goldenflower…” Bramblepaw fought not to choke up on his mothers name, and almost did. “Then I noticed you were alone with Bluestar, and I heard her say that one day, we may return.”

Firestar nodded as the three cats exited Mothermouth. Bramblepaw remembered Bluestars words clearly, and one thought popped into his mind.

Will I ever truly be free of Tigerstar now?

 

 


	6. Chapter 5: New Dawn

Firestar walked into the waiting group of cats outside. Graystripe and Sandstorm were having a conversation while Onewhisker was muttering to himself. Brightheart and Fernpaw were grooming each other, and with Brighthearts one good eye, she was crying. Bramblepaw felt bad for her ever since Cloudtail died during the battle. Only few cats survived, and that would be them. Now they made their escape.

“We must leave, and head to the mountains,” Firestar said. “It seems to me our only hope of survival.” Each cat nodded in agreement, other than Onewhisker, whose whiskers and ears twitched at the idea.

“I don’t agree with that,” Onewhisker spoke up as Firestars orange pelt was about to disappear in the undergrowth nearby. “We need to stay and defeat Tigerstar!” Onewhisker was growling now. “They took some of my clanmates! Not just to death, but took them as prisoners!”

Firestar paused, and Bramblepaw noticed his fur was rippling. Firestar was getting irritated, and he whirled on Onewhisker.

“If I could save them, I would!” Firestar shouted. “But what are eight cats like us going to do against an unknown amount? Keep in mind that we still don’t know Scourge’s strength! Onewhisker, you may have your clanmates taken, but not all of them are actually dead. I witnessed each and every death of my clanmates with my own eyes!” Firestars eyes held much anger, and he had his teeth bared. “Not one of my clanmates can be saved due to them! Only what you see now, are what is left of Thunderclan! We aren’t even a clan anymore! We are just a few scrawny cats waiting until death bares down on us!”

Firestar jumped into the undergrowth, not listening to Onewhisker. Bramblepaw ran after Firestar, and each other cat only walked into the bushes. Bramblepaw noticed Firestar stop by a pool after a few heart-beats. Firestar was only staring into the reflection of himself.

Padding up to Firestar, Bramblepaw sat down. He stared at his own reflection, and in Firestars reflection, he saw the eyes of a tired old cat. One who was tired of being in the middle, the one who was tired of watching death come out at every corner. One who couldn’t even lift a claw to defend his own clanmates, because now they were dead. Each and every one other than Bramblepaw and the rest.

Then Bramblepaw caught himself thinking of Goldenflower.

Will I ever see you again?

Firestar stood up, walking away into the bushes. Before Bramblepaw could follow him, he looked into the water to notice that in Firestars place, was Goldenflower, who was smiling at Bramblepaw.

Then the water rippled across it’s surface as a shape climbed out of the water.

Another cat stood in front of Bramblepaw.

It was Goldenflower, and she held a small flower in her mouth. She dropped it in front of Bramblepaw. “Never forget, one day, you will return…” Goldenflower disappeared, leaving only the flower in her place. Bramblepaw smiled and picked up the flower. Using his paw, he was able to place it behind his ear in his fur, where it stayed.

I will never forget, mother…

Turning around, Bramblepaw ran after Firestars scent, and caught Firestar heading towards the mountains now. The group right behind him. Off in the distance, the sun had begun to rise, and in front of each of them, was a giant forest just waiting to be explored.

His stomach growling, Bramblepaw raced into the forest, hoping to catch as much as a morsel of a mouse. Taking a good, long sniff, he could almost taste a small vole that was nearby under a tree. Going into his hunters crouch, Bramblepaw waited until he heard the movement of the vole, and then he saw it.

The vole was crawling directly out of it’s burrow, and it scurried away. Bramblepaw pounced directly on top of it and bit on it’s neck. Looking around, he took the vole back to his group, which had made a small camp to rest at. They had each caught their own prey and Bramblepaw searched for someone that seemed alone. Which only seemed to be Firestar, as Sandstorm was with Onewhisker, Graystripe and Cinderpelt. Fernpaw and Brightheart were sitting in a tree like birds, and chattering away. Bramblepaw was glad that something was getting Brightheart’s spirits up, ever since the loss of her mate, Cloudtail.

Bramblepaw padded over to Firestar, who jumped at the sight of Bramblepaw. He jumped back, hissing for a second, but then looked at Bramblepaw as a friend. “Sorry,” Firestar apologized, “You just look so much like…” Firestar’s voice trailed off.

“I know,” Bramblepaw said. “I know who I look like, but I’m not him.” Firestar looked at the bird that he had, which was almost untouched other than one bite. Bramblepaw heard Firestars stomach growl. “You should eat for our journey,” Bramblepaw meowed, and took a bite of his vole. Bramblepaw didn’t even think about the taste, and only about Firestar. “Eating will do you good, just like Whitestorm told my I should’ve eaten the night before the battle for extra strength. Which, might I add, I didn’t do. It was all anxiety in my stomach. I felt that whatever was going down, would come straight back up.”

Firestars ear twitched, acknowledging he heard Bramblepaw. “That’s the thing…” Firestar meowed, “I miss so many clanmates… All who had died, and I watch you do it Bramblepaw.” Firestar looked directly into Bramblepaws eyes with his sharp, green gaze. “I watched you kill Whitestorm.” Firestars gaze darkened, and Bramblepaw felt his own stomach drop.

“It… It’s n-not ww-what you’re th-thinking…” Bramblepaw stammered. “He asked me to. Th-th-the pain was too great for him and h-he a-a-asked me to.” Bramblepaw could feel fear crawl through his pelt, and he tried to take another bite. But anxiety wouldn’t let himself move. Firestars green gaze was something almost unnatural, and it made Firestar seemed to be in pain.

“I heard from Whitestorm when we visited the moonstone. His voice told me not to worry about you, but with you looking like Tigerstar, I will always feel as if you’re my enemy.” Firestars gaze seemed to cloud over, like he was looking past Bramblepaw. “I’m sorry, but that is just how I feel.”

Bramblepaw felt anger rise within his throat. It was slowly crawling, and he suddenly shouted, “It’s not my fault for looking like him! You need to realize that what you think, that’s how everyone here probably thinks about me!” Bramblepaw couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth. “I know everyone here thinks of me like I am my father. But I have proven, time and time again, that I am not my father!”

Firestar tried to apologize, but Bramblepaw wouldn’t hear it.

Whirling around, he walked deeper into the forest. The sun had still barely risen above the sky. It was time to begin day one of the journey, but he didn’t know if he could make the long trek to the mountains without shouting or fighting again. Bramblepaw didn’t want to yell at his leader or any of his clanmates about his father.

Tigerstar was evil incarnate, and Bramblepaw didn’t know if he could ever get past the fact that everyone would just keep thinking of him like his father.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6: Unknown Territory

Bramblepaw was always many tail-lengths ahead of the group. They only stared when he had his outburst, and followed when Bramblepaw started to walk away. Firestar was in the back, looking at his paws as he walked.

Why do they look at me like I’m my father? It’s not fair! I didn’t do anything wrong to them!

Although he might never know, Bramblepaw knew one thing.

They will never get past my looks to see me…

Stopping to allow the others to catch up, he looked to Firestar specifically. One of the tree branches above them seemed to be like a claw with it’s shadow. The shadow seemed to make Firestar look dead, and Bramblepaw felt awful for what he said. Even though he was right, he shouldn’t have said it. Especially not to his leader.

Then Cinderpelt stopped, and padded to Firestar. “Sandstorm and I have something to tell you…” Cinderpelts voice drifted off, and it seemed she half expected Firestar to rip her ear off.

“What is it?” Firestar seemed to barely pay attention, and looked more focused on his own thoughts.

Sandstorm walked to his side, and she meowed, “Cinderpelt thinks I’m expecting… kits…”

Firestar perked up, and said, “What?” Bramblepaw even paused in his tracks.

Kits?

“Kits,” Sandstorm repeated. “We think I am expecting them.”

Bramblepaw couldn’t believe his ears. He sat and watched as the other cats did. Each watching for Firestars reaction.

Firestar seemed to be frozen in place, and his jaw was partially lowered. “K-k-kits?” Firestar stammered. “I-I-I…” Firestar looked to the sky, his breathing increased. A sudden smile spread across his face, and he licked Sandstorm in affection. “I’m so happy!”

But Bramblepaw saw through the affectionate eyes Firestar wore, he was still broken inside. Firestar would still look on without a thought that bothered him.

 

***

 

The sky darkened as the group lay in the undergrowth. They had traversed most of the forest and tomorrow, by Bramblepaws estimated guess, they would reach the mountains by nightfall tomorrow. The group stopped and set up nests lined with moss for the night. At least they would be comfortable, but Bramblepaw couldn’t sleep.

Bramblepaw tossed and turned almost the entire night, and what little sleep did come to him were just visions of kills his father made. His fathers deep, amber eyes gazing down on the battle below with bloodlust, ready to kill whomever stood between him and Firestar.

At the first sign of Firestar in his dream, Bramblepaw jumped out of his nest, eyes wide. Fear would always crawl through him, especially at any sort of mention of Firestar. That’s when Bramblepaw noticed he wasn’t in a forest. He was in a snowy field, and he was surrounded by cats. Each one he knew from Thunderclan.

Bluestar stood directly in front of him, her eyes narrowed and paws deep in the snow for her small body. The snow seemed to reach her chest.

Goldenflower and Whitestorm stood on either side of her, and each were in a sitting position. Goldenflowers gaze was warm and soothing to Bramblepaw. Whitestorms was cold and calm, but his gaze let Bramblepaw know that he accepted him.

Dustpelt and Mousefur stood nearby as well, on opposite sides of him, with Dustpelt to his left. They each seemed to just be there in curiosity, and didn’t seem to be there for anything else.

Bluestars meow echoed in the cold.

“I’m giving a warning,” Bluestar meowed. “Firestar is getting weaker by the heart-beat, and you will soon be getting stronger. But after Sandstorm has her kits, Firestar will be overprotective to the point of which he will ban you from seeing them…” Bluestars gaze clouded. “Be extra careful of Firestar from this point on, and don’t do anything that will piss him off. The loss of Thunderclan was enough to set him on edge, but he tumbled down a long time ago. And he may never climb back up.”

Bluestar faded into the snow, and so did each other cat. Goldenflower was the last to go, saying, “You look handsome with that flower, son…” Bramblepaw felt the flower and he twitched his ear, signaling he heard. Bramblepaw smiled and Goldenflower licked his opposite ear. “Be safe, for me…” She faded, and Bramblepaw awoke from his dream.

When Bramblepaw looked around, each cat was just getting up as the light from the sun pierced each nest.

Bramblepaw watched as Sandstorm stood up with ease.

Soon, she will bear kits, and Firestar will be overprotective of them… I might never see them once they are born… Bramblepaw thought miserably. After catching a mouse and a vole, he brought them back to let the group grab a bite. Then Sandstorm padded up to him.

“Is something wrong, Bramblepaw?” Sandstorm asked, and Bramblepaw didn’t look at her. Too lost in his own thoughts to bother answering. But Sandstorm broke the silence a few seconds later. “Bramblepaw, you should tell me what’s wrong,” as Sandstorm said this, she flicked her tail playfully at Bramblepaws ear to grab his attention.

When Bramblepaw turned, he was staring into her deep, pale, leaf-green eyes.

Bramblepaw was at a loss for words. Her eyes showed all kinds of emotion. Fear, anger, sadness, all kinds of feelings that Bramblepaw himself had been feeling ever since they left mothermouth to go into the unknown lands towards the mountains. Which seemed the only safe haven far enough from Tigerstar so that they would never bother with him.

Bramblepaw sighed, “Firestar sees me as Tigerstar. I know a few of you may look at me and get the glance of Tigerstar, the side you don’t want to see. But I’m not him… And for some reason, Firestar doesn’t accept that I am not Tigerstar… And I don’t think he will ever see me for who I truly am…”

Sandstorms eyes softened as she lay next to Bramblepaw.

“I don’t know if he will either,” Sandstorm whispered. “But I do know the group here believes you aren’t Tigerstar. Cinderpelt and I have talked since leaving, and I see you for who you are. Not what Firestar sees you as. He is just in pain after watching all his clanmates die, and I don’t know if there is anything strong enough to mend that wound…” Sandstorm stood back up and padded to Cinderpelt. “I hope he does soon,” She said before completely leaving Bramblepaw alone.

 

***

 

Bramblepaw’s estimation was correct, and the group had reached the bottom of the mountains just before nightfall. When he looked at the mountains, he realized they were much larger than he had thought they had been, and looked very treacherous. Bramblepaw knew he didn’t want to stay very long.

“Everyone, gather!” Firestar shouted. Once every cat sat down to rest, he continued. “We shall rest for the night and then traverse these mountains. This is the final leg of our journey, and once tomorrow ends, I feel we will be on the other side of the mountains, safely away from Tigerstar!” Firestar took a quick glance at Bramblepaw, but looked away as soon as they locked eyes. “I hope we will all be well enough by dawn to travel! That is all.”

Each cat built a makeshift nest of the moss and feathers that lined the clearing a few tail-lengths away from the base of the large mountain. But Bramblepaw stayed where he was, unmoving as the moon rose in the sky. Thoughts of Firestar crowding his mind until he was so tired, he never realized he fell asleep.

 

***

 

Bramblepaw opened his eyes to a cold wind, which had covered him in a small blanket of snow. When he stood, he shook the snow off and searched around.

Where am I? Bramblepaw thought as he walked around. Beneath the snow was rock, and in the distance were pointed peaks and jagged hills. Which weren’t really hills at all, and were actually the tops of the mountains themselves. He heard pawsteps, and turned around to see two cats. One seemed old and frail, while the other seemed young and strong. Each had thick fur and blue eyes.

“So it’s true, he has arrived as the Tribe of Endless Hunting has foretold…” The younger cat meowed.

Who are they? And what is the Tribe of Endless Hunting? Bramblepaw questioned.

“Yes, they foretold your arrival, Bramblepaw…” The older cat stated clearly.

Foretold my arrival? What for? And who lives in the mountains then? The Tribe they speak of?

“I can tell you have many questions,” The younger cat continued. “All will be answered when you reach the top of the mountain. Visit the Tribe of Rushing Water, and many answers will be revealed.” Then the younger cat walked a little closer, and Bramblepaw felt rooted to the rock. “Beware the sharp tooth that draws blood…” The cat meowed, vanishing into thin air.

The other cat was gone as well and Bramblepaw felt alone on the rock. The winds grew harsher and he still felt rooted. When he looked to the right, he jumped into a patch of brambles to protect himself against the cold winds.

“Why can’t this dream end?” Bramblepaw hissed, searching for something to cover the entrance of the bush where he had come in. Then he realized what the bush was made of. Brambles. Which didn’t have thorns, but instead had razor sharp claws. Cat claws, to be precise. Before Bramblepaw could actually get closer to inspect the thorns, everything was pitch black.

 

***

 

Bramblepaw opened his eyes, and quickly got up. Dawn had risen, and he realized that the other cats were still sleeping soundly. Even Firestar was sleeping soundly. Bramblepaw looked to the sky, which held very few stars in the horizons opposite the rising sun.

Today marks a new day… Maybe I will see these tribe cats for myself…

 

 


	8. Chapter 7: The Tribe

Firestar walked towards the small slope that led towards the top of the mountain. He had flicked his tail to begin the journey, and Bramblepaw knew that Firestar seemed in no mood to talk. Especially not to him.

The forest they travelled through was far behind them as they kept climbing the steep slopes. Bramblepaw was letting the excitement of meeting new cats brew deep inside his belly. The strange new scents were exhilarating and he could smell each scent separately very clearly. Two rabbits were hiding under a yew bush, and each scent of the group in front of him was very distinct. The fear of Firestar and Cinderpelt. Onewhisker smell was almost that of Thunderclan after being within the group for a few days.

Although, Firestars and Cinderpelts fears were very different. Just from Cinderpelt alone, Bramblepaw could tell that she feared for Sandstorm, bearing kits outside the safety of the clan. Even now, Cinderpelt wouldn’t dare leave Sandstorms side in fear of Sandstorm falling over the edge. Firestars fear was different, and Bramblepaw couldn’t tell if Firestar feared for Sandstorm, himself or was fearing something else.

That’s when Bramblepaw also noticed more scents. The entire group of cats stood still as the smell grew stronger. Two males and two females was all Bramblepaw could gather as he scented four different cats, getting closer and closer to them.

The padded forward, careful not to make a noise while Cinderpelt shielded Sandstorm.

In an instant, they were surrounded by four cats, the same ones Bramblepaw had scented. They were a little larger than them, and two of them seemed smaller than the other two, but also looked faster. The two males were a little larger and muscular compared to the scrawny lot that sat in front of them.

One of them spoke.

“Welcome to the mountains!” One of the females meowed. That’s when Bramblepaw realized they weren’t threatening them, in fact, they weren’t even angered. Except for one of the toms, who was sheathing and unsheathing his claws. “My name is Brook Where Small Fish Swim, and I want to be the first to welcome you to our home up here!”

One of the toms walked towards the group. “Do you need a place to stay?” He asked wearily. “You guys seem weak and exhausted.”

Bramblepaw looked to Firestar, and saw that Firestar was about to decline. Before he did, Bramblepaw spoke up.

“Are you from the tribe that live up here?”

Bramblepaws entire group stared at him, and the cat who seemed a little suspicious of the group asked, “How did you know?”

“Well,” Bramblepaw started, “I had a dream last night, before we travelled into these mountains and was told I would meet a tribe of cats that lived here. I was told a few things, but enough to at least piece together that you are part of this tribe.”

The tom reared a little in surprise. “You were visited by the Tribe of Endless Hunting?”

Confused, Bramblepaw meowed, “Are those your ancestors?” The tom nodded, and Bramblepaw continued, piecing together his information. “Then yes, I was visited by the Tribe of Endless Hunting.”

The she-cat who introduced herself as Brook meowed, “Hey, Night, I think we should take them to Stoneteller. If they were visited by-”

“It’s fine Brook,” The dark tabby tom meowed. “We can take them. I’m Night That Hides Prey by the way. Follow me, and don’t try anything.”

Firestar slowed down as they were walking to talk to Bramblepaw. “You didn’t mention anything about this,” He meowed.

“Well, if you weren’t being such a piece of fox-dung, I might have cared to tell you.” Bramblepaw shot back, and Firestar padded forward a little faster. Cinderpelt then stopped to walked beside Bramblepaw.

“How much do you know about these cats?” Cinderpelt asked.

“Not much, other than they are known as the Tribe of Rushing Water,” Bramblepaw answered. “I can probably guess that the tribe is next to some sort of river or something…” As if on cue, Bramblepaw heard a river nearby. What would a river be doing so high up here? He thought to himself as Sandstorm came to be beside Cinderpelt.

The rest of the group seemed to stay a little ways away from Bramblepaw as they followed the cats to the water. One of the cats ducked under a waterfall, which seemed to fall a long ways down. The sound was deafening to Bramblepaws ears, and the only thing he worried for when a little wind started to blow was the small flower behind his ear. Which was still hanging on to his fur.

Bramblepaw followed suit, and ducked behind the loud waterfall. He was greeted with strange looks from cats which also greeted him to a large cave. Bramblepaws eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he quickly followed Night deeper into the cave. He heard the other cats enter the cave and then was able to smell that Brook was the last one inside the cave.

Only few cats were looking at them and the others were just ignoring. Then Night meowed loudly, “We need Stoneteller, now!”

One cat from the many that inhabited the cave went into a tunnel that went farther through the cave, and came back a heart-beat later with another cat trailing behind them. It looked like the young cat from Bramblepaws dreams. Strong and powerful, he seemed as he walked towards the group of cats who seemed to fear them.

“Greetings,” Firestar meowed as Stoneteller walked up to them. “Are you the leader of this… Tribe?” Firestar searched for the right term.

Stoneteller smiled, “In some way, you could say that. I am more of the tribes healer. I provide advice and collect the wisdom that comes from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, our ancestors. I also heal my tribemates when they are hurt.” Stonetellers eyes lay upon Bramblepaw. “So what brings you here? The mountains are dangerous for those who aren’t used to the high winds and birds that can prey upon us cats that live in this cave.”

“Wait,” Firestar interrupted, “Birds can prey on cats? But cats eat birds…”

One of the bulkier cats walked up to the group. “This is true in most cases. But there are many birds here that we call eagles. Eagles aren’t very common, but can carry the strongest cat off into the distance.” The cat who spoke padded back into the darkness. “Consider yourself lucky you didn’t see one though.”

Stoneteller sighed, “That would be Claw That Strikes the Rocks, he lost his sister to an eagle.” Stoneteller turned back to the cats. “So, what brings you here?”

Bramblepaw could already tell that Stoneteller knew exactly why they were here, but he let Firestar speak.

“We were kicked out of our home from a forest far away from here,” Firestar began. “An old enemy of mine kicked us out of the forest when he took over and was able to destroy my clan. We are all that is left,” Onewhisker turned away, giving a slight hiss of annoyance at being reminded of his clan, which for all they knew, were captured by Tigerstar. “I would be glad if we could stay awhile. At least until we are well enough to travel again.”

“Of course! Of course!” Stoneteller meowed happily. “I’m always happy to help others in need!” Stoneteller pointed to a small tunnel that seemed to open up into a larger room. “You guys can stay in that part of the cave. Its very open, and away from the other cats here, so you guys can get used to us first.” Firestar nodded, and led the group through the opening. Bramblepaw stayed root as he looked at Stoneteller. Stoneteller looked at him with piercing blue eyes.

After a few heart-beats, Bramblepaw walked towards Stoneteller to get closer so that they could talk. Before he spoke, Stoneteller did first.

“Your arrival is as expected,” Stoneteller meowed, giving an experimental sniff at Bramblepaw. “Bramblepaw correct?” Stoneteller asked. Bramblepaw only nodded, and Stoneteller took that as a sign to continue. “I dreamed you would come and help us, and that’s what I want you to do…” Stoneteller then flicked his tail for Bramblepaw to follow him into a back cave. Stones jutted from the roof and floors, causing little spikes. “This is the Cave of the Pointed Stones…” Stonetellers meow trailed off.

Bramblepaw was in awe at the beauty of the stones. He also noticed a small light shine through the roof of the cave, which aimed down at a tiny pool of water. Smiling, Bramblepaw sat down as Stoneteller continued on with his side of the conversation.

“I would love to welcome you personally, to the Tribe of Rushing Water. I am the tribes healer, Stoneteller. I read the signs that the Tribe of Endless Hunting give to me through that pool, and I don’t leave this part of the cave very often. I wouldn’t want to miss any signs that the Tribe of Endless Hunting give me,” Stonetellers eyes twinkled with excitement. “Our ancestors have said that a group of cats would come with the power to defeat Sharptooth-”

“Sharptooth?” Bramblepaw panicked. It’s just like those spirit cats said… Beware the sharp tooth that draws blood…

“Yes,” Stoneteller meowed. “Sharptooth is a giant lion that terrorizes our very tribe. I was about to give up, until our ancestors told me about a group of cats that will help defeat Sharptooth. He has dealt death to many of our cats. I’m also glad you met with our nicest members of our tribe. The rest probably would’ve either sent you back the way you came or killed your right then and there.” Stoneteller chuckled, but kept on meowing. “So, do you want to help us?” Stonetellers eyes were serious, but his smile was all too happy.

I don’t want to let his hopes go down if I say no… Bramblepaw thought. What’s the harm in helping?

“I will help you,” Bramblepaw meowed.

Stoneteller jumped in excitement, and then calmed down, looking at Bramblepaws ear. “What’s with the flower?” Stoneteller asked. “I would’ve asked you in the dream, but Crevice told me not to.” Bramblepaw flinched, remembering Goldenflower. Stoneteller noticed, and quickly meowed, “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. I’m just very curious. I’m also new at this whole healing thing. Our last Stoneteller died a couple moons ago when Sharptooth attacked our cave directly.”

Bramblepaw nodded, and then meowed, “It’s fine. I might tell you later, just not right now… If you don’t mind, I should get back with my group.”

“Go ahead,” Stoneteller meowed. “I should be getting a good nap. Today was really tiring,” Stoneteller yawned, and Bramblepaw padded out of the Cave of Pointed Stones.

Bramblepaw walked toward the tunnel that held his own group, and as he walked through, most of the cats were sleeping other than Cinderpelt. Who was laying by Sandstorm.

“Hey,” Bramblepaw whispered as he padded up to her. “How is Sandstorm doing?”

Cinderpelt looked fondly at Sandstorm. “She is doing great and we should expect her kits in the next moon or so.” Cinderpelt looked up at Bramblepaw. “Where have you been?”

Bramblepaw licked his chest, “I went with Stoneteller to his own cave. He calls it the Cave of the Pointed Stones. I learned a few things, and the fact that we might be in some sort of danger while we are here. There is a lion that threatens these cats here-” Bramblepaw paused when he saw the fear in Cinderpelts eyes.

“A lion?” Cinderpelt asked. Bramblepaw nodded.

“I said we might be able to help,” Bramblepaw meowed. “But I forgot about Sandstorm as I said it. So even if we are able to help, not many of us are helping.”

Cinderpelt nodded, “That’s very wise of you, Bramblepaw. It’s good to see you helping others. Sometimes I wonder why Firestar only…” Cinderpelt licked her chest in embarrassment. “Nevermind, forget I said that.”

“I already have,” Bramblepaw meowed, suddenly feeling a rush of fatigue over his body. “See you at dawn,” Bramblepaw padded away and found a small hole in the ground where he could sleep in.

Laying down, he went to sleep almost instantly.

His last coherent thought was, Let’s hope getting rid of Sharptooth is easier than getting rid of Tigerstar…

 

 


	9. Chapter 8: Fighting the Lion

Bramblepaw had spent the last few days in the Tribe of Rushing Water learning how to hunt, stalk, and protect other cats from eagles and other birds that are dangerous to the tribe and it’s cats. He had learned most of the cats from the tribe, including two of the queens.

Crook had three kits, which haven’t been named yet. Crook was a small tabby she-cat with a scar close to her left eye. Which was caused by an eagle which had tried to take her and he ended up going almost blind in her left eye due to the blood that was seeping in. She had gained most of her sight back and had taken a mate four moons afterwards.

Then there was Moon, who was close to giving birth and was due in a few days.

Bramblepaw was also known to Stoneteller to look like a cave guard, although Bramblepaw still hunted on the rocky mountains. But he did so with a few other cats of course, so that he would never be caught by a bird of prey. Bramblepaw even was able to watch the tribe cats kill one, which seemed a lot more dangerous than he expected from a bird. The bird was bigger than the five cats fighting it combined.

Now all Bramblepaw had to do was come up with a plan to kill Sharptooth. Bramblepaw already had an idea and that was to lure Sharptooth into the cave, and then have every able-bodied cat shove the lion into the waterfall which was directly outside the entrance. But Bramblepaw didn’t know if Stoneteller would follow the plan or not. It would be very risky to bring a lion into the cave, riskier to bring it farther than the entrance. Cats could so easily get hurt, and no one would be able to do anything.

But Bramblepaw knew there wouldn’t be any room for mistakes anyway, trying to fight Sharptooth. A legendary cat among their kind. So Bramblepaw walked into the cave, his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. Quickly, he made his way to the Cave of the Pointed Stones, and waited as Stoneteller was looking into the pool.

Stoneteller was staring into the pool for quite some time, and Bramblepaw itched to tell Stoneteller his plan. To allow the anxiety in his stomach to be put to rest. He was about to walk out when Stoneteller meowed a greeting to him.

“Hey, Bramblepaw!” Stoneteller meowed. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

Bramblepaw shifted his paws to sit upright, and spoke.

“Yeah, I have an idea to fight Sharptooth,” Bramblepaw meowed. “But it’s very, highly dangerous,” Bramblepaw waited for Stoneteller to nod his head, and he continued. “The idea is to lure Sharptooth to the mouth of the cave right at the waterfall, and when he comes by, rush into him. Throw him over the edge into the rushing water, because it seems a long way down, too long to survive.”

Stoneteller turned away, looking at the small pool of water, and then back to Bramblepaw. “This is very, very dangerous to both our groups here. I hope you know,” Bramblepaw nodded. “But, to get rid of a threat that has been killing the ones I am supposed to heal would be better than to suffer over a long, painful period of time. Where my cats can’t just die in peace. They die in fear, fear for their families, fear for themselves, fear for the tribe…” Stoneteller paused to take a breath. “Continue with your plan and have a few prey-runners suited to the task of bait. Do as you wish afterwards.” Stoneteller looked deep into Bramblepaws eyes.

“Don’t let them die on me…”

 

***

 

Bramblepaw walked out of the Cave of the Pointed Stones, and already, cats were preparing for the worst. They listened to the dark tabby because Bramblepaw was the only one who seemed to get the voice from Stoneteller heard. Bramblepaw relayed many messages between the Tribe of Rushing Water and Stoneteller himself. Each cat sat and their fur rippled with anticipation.

A small patch of orange fur with green eyes was visible in the darkness in the back of the group of cats. Firestar was watching Bramblepaw, waiting for an answer.

“So?” One cat shouted, “Was this plan of yours accepted by Stoneteller? What was it!?”

Bramblepaw breathed deeply, letting the scent of fearful cats push him forward.

“The plan has been accepted,” Bramblepaw started, “and each cat who isn’t willing to participate in this dangerous affair, I don’t mind. Not many cats will be needed.” Firestar was still watching, and Bramblepaw caught his eyes locking onto his for a quick moment. “The plan is to lead Sharptooth to the entrance of this cave, right by the waterfall. When he is in sight, we have a group of cats ambush Sharptooth from the small crevices and holes in the side of the mountain, pushing Sharptooth over the edge directly into the waterfall.”

Each cat started to shout problems with this plan, and Bramblepaw waited until the voices died down a little bit before continuing.

“I understand all of your concerns with this plan, and they have been addressed to Stoneteller,” Bramblepaw meowed. “But I was also told that we should be rather lucky to have a plan at all, and not have the tribe cats here slowly diminished into nothing but a couple queens, a cave-guard, and Stoneteller. Who would be left here to help the queens?” The cats cries had stopped now, and each cat seemed thoughtful. A few head nods let Bramblepaw know to continue. “I don’t think you guys should be getting bullied by the big cats! Not anymore! Sharptooth should’ve left this mountain, because now, he has messed with the wrong cats! We will not fail!”

Firestar had walked away by the last lines, and was padding into the tunnel where their group stayed. Bramblepaw jumped from the small rock that allowed him to see all those beneath him and tell everyone that Sharptooth would soon no longer be a problem.

Bramblepaw padded into the tunnel after Firestar, wanting answers.

Firestar was sitting, and the twitch of Firestars ear let Bramblepaw know that Firestar knew he was here.

“Why do you keep on trying?” Firestar asked. “There is no point to it now… All our clanmates are dead and the only hope of the clans is gone. Tigerstar has won…” Firestar looked at Bramblepaw with the eyes of a fatigued elder. “You seem to me a natural born leader…”

“Because,” Bramblepaw meowed. “The reason I keep going… The reason I am able to walk now towards the thoughts that I can beat Tigerstar in the near future… Is because I want to prove something. Even though I shouldn’t have to, I do it anyway. But now I see,” Bramblepaw stood up, and padded out the entrance. “I see that you will never look at me for who I am… All you will see from now on is Tigerstar…”

 

***

 

The plan was ready, and a few prey-hunters were about to lure Sharptooth directly to the entrance. With that in mind, Bramblepaw lie in wait with some of the cave-guards in the holes and crevices surrounding the cave entrance. They were waiting to ambush the godly cat that would soon no longer rule the mountains.

Bramblepaws conversation with Firestar was still in his mind. Although it had been two full days since that happened, Bramblepaw still felt unwanted within his group. His decision was to leave as soon as he was able to get rid of Sharptooth.

Screams cut off Bramblepaws thoughts as he heard a giant roar. Sharptooth was coming, and he could feel the ground shake with every pawstep the lion was taking.

That’s when he saw it from his spot in the crevice. A giant cat had leaped just a few feet away, following the few prey-hunters that were there. It didn’t have a giant mane that the lions of the elders stories were to tell him, but it also had the smell of a female cat. The lion was definitely female, and in the split second it jumped into view, Bramblepaw was able to tell it was fast and strong. All the muscles seemed focused around the legs and chest. Sharptooth’s orange fur looked like fire in the sunlight.

Sharptooth was too fast for the cats to ambush them and Sharptooth had entered the entrance of the cave. Bramblepaw heard screams from inside, and rushed from the hole he hid inside of.

No! Sharptooth will kill them all!

Bramblepaw heard each cat jump from their respective positions and entered the cave. Sharptooth was growling at each cat, roaring every time one made a singular movement. Then some sort of caterwauling came from one of the tunnels. Bramblepaw recognized Sandstorms screams, and realized that Sharptooth might go for the sound.

The kits! They’re coming early!

Bramblepaw searched for something to distract Sharptooth, but only came up with rocks. Too much rock.

Then he noticed Sharptooth rush into his groups tunnel and heard each cat start to scream inside. Bramblepaw heard Cinderpelt shout “Help us!” and Bramblepaw ran inside to only be too late.

Cinderpelt was in the jaws of Sharptooth, and blood had splattered the floor. Dropping Cinderpelt as she noticed Bramblepaw, Sharptooth turned around. Sharptooth crept toward Bramblepaw, slowly and curiously. Bramblepaw was able to catch Firestars eye, who held the very deep anger within his eyes.

Firestar was sitting over Cinderpelts body, blood glistened his paws from her scarlet flow. Bramblepaw felt his stomach drop, and he took a few paces back. Not from Sharptooth, but from the hatred that protruded from Firestars sharp, green eyes.

Then Sharptooth swung a front paw at Bramblepaw, and he had to throw himself as far backwards as possible to avoid Sharptooth’s claws. One of Sharptooth’s claws pierced Bramblepaws shoulder as it passed, and Bramblepaw fell to the ground. The heat of his own blood covered his right leg, and he tried to stand up. But all he could do was limp. The pain was shooting through his entire shoulder, and Bramblepaw only had one idea through the pain.

Maybe I can lead Sharptooth to the edge… She seems to only pay attention to me…

Bramblepaw slowly stepped back towards the entrance of the cave. Sharptooth followed, a glint in the lions eye told Bramblepaw that Sharptooth wanted to play with her food.

As Bramblepaw got to the entrance, he flicked his tail, signalling to the tribe cats to attack now.

A battle cry shouted from the cave-guards and Bramblepaw attacked as well. Jumping onto Sharptooth’s back, he bit down, hard onto her neck. A cry came from the big cat and Sharptooth tried to throw Bramblepaw off. But Bramblepaw wouldn’t let go.

That was, until Sharptooth jumped over the edge, bringing Bramblepaw with her.

Bramblepaw could feel the rush of water and air.

And he blacked out as he was falling…


	10. Chapter 9: Isolation

He just watched as Bramblepaw fell over the edge with the giant lion. Sandstorms cries had stopped, but he just couldn’t move. Firestars thoughts were only carried by the rush of wind from the outside of the cave. A cat padded from the Cave of the Pointed Stones, and the look on his face told Firestar everything.

Bramblepaw was as good as dead.

What can I think? Firestar thought miserably. I only saw Tigerstar in his eyes, and I didn’t see anything else…

Firestar padded towards his group.

But he deserved to die… He got Cinderpelt killed just now, Firestars paws were glistening with blood as he remembered Cinderpelt getting torn up like a mouse by Sharptooth. Her body still lay in the middle of the room, and Firestar couldn’t look at the corpse.

Instead, Firestar walked over to where Sandstorm was, and heard her heavy breathing. Her voice soothed him.

“It’s finally over,” Sandstorms soft meow whispered. “Three healthy kits… What do we name them?”

Firestar looked at each one, deciding with names in his mind.

One was a dark ginger she-cat, and Firestar came up with his first name.

“Squirrelkit,” He voiced. Sandstorm nodded while looking at the second kit.

The second kit was a light brown tabby she-cat. Sandstorm named her next, “Leafkit,” she meowed. Firestar nodded in agreement.

The last kit was hauntingly familiar, with gray fur that looked very close to Cinderpelts.

“And last, but not least, in memory of Cinderpelt,” Firestar meowed. “I name you Cinderkit. In loving memory of the one that truly protected you…” Firestar could smell his group crowding around him, and he turned around to greet them. “Tonight, we will mourn over the loss of one of our clanmates. For she may have been disfigured by a monster long ago, but her spirit allowed her to help serve her clanmates a different way.”

Firestar smelled Stoneteller walk in on the scene of Cinderpelt, and he had lowered his head. While each cat nodded in agreement, Firestar went to sit next to Cinderpelt. Her mangled body was now in Starclan.

Starclan… Why do you make this day so unfortunate?

 

***

 

Firestar waited among the edge of the river that flowed into the waterfall. He stared at his quickly changing reflection, and wondering what this day truly meant to the cats of the clans. Firestars main thought was that Starclan would kill them off quickly, maybe even slowly torture him by killing the ones he loved.

Graystripe was the first to help bury Cinderpelts body with Firestar, since Sandstorm couldn’t leave the den with three kits. Graystripe didn’t try to cheer Firestar up or offer words of advice. They were silent as they dug the hole that would now be Cinderpelts grave. Firestar didn’t even use the ritual to perform so that Starclan would accept her. He didn’t care anymore. Everything he thought he believed in was gone. And now the only thing he had left was Sandstorm and his three kits.

Once they finished burying Cinderpelt, Graystripe left Firestar alone, and Firestar wandered the top of the mountain. Eventually, once it was moon-high, he found a place to sleep. He crawled into the bushes and closed his eyes. There would be no dreams from Starclan, at least, he hoped there wouldn’t be any.

 

***

 

Firestar opened his eyes to a grassy field. In front of him was a cats paw, and it was a dark, tabby color. Firestar jumped up, fearful of who it was. At first Firestar thought it was Bramblepaws paw, but realized as he jumped up, it wasn’t even a dark brown tabby.

It was Bluestar, the leader of Thunderclan before he.

A burning hatred rested in her gaze, but she spoke with the soft words of a nursing queen.

“Soon, Firestar, the fate of the clans will rest only with them…”

Confused, Firestar shouted, “Them? Who’s them? Speak more of this! How can you say the clans can be brought back when all I have seen is blood and death? Thunderclan is all but destroyed, Windclan is prisoner, and Tigerstars Tigerclan has more power over the forest than any other in the history of the clans!” Turning around, and looking back only to speak one sentence, “I have given up on trying to fix what went wrong, because it can’t be brought back.”

Bluestars gaze softened, and she faded away.

Firestar went to pad away, but was met with a large cat blocking his path.

“You can’t give up!” Redtail’s voice called out. “What about getting rid of my murderer?”

“How can you get rid of someone with more power than you?” Firestar countered. “It seems that all of Starclan has given up. I haven’t seen another Starclan cat from anywhere other than the ones who gave me my lives, Whitestorm, and Goldenflower. So if you have any information I can use, I would like it.”

But before he finished his question, Redtail had faded as well.

His last parting words that Firestar ever heard from Redtail ever again.

“You used to never give up…”

 

***

 

When Firestar woke up, he lie on the rocky ground for a few heart-beats more, thinking about what he was just told.

Redtail’s right, I used to never give up… But that was when I actually had cats to care for… My feelings for Sandstorm have changed just a little too. Sometimes, I don’t even know if I can love her…

Instead of heading to the cave to see his kits, Firestar walked away from the river.

How can I take care of those who die around me anyway?

 

 


	11. Chapter 10: Waking Up

All feeling was there, and the cold water lapped at his hind legs. The dark tabby didn’t want to stand or open his eyes. Pain shot through his right, hind leg every time he tried to move.

Who am I? That’s right… My name is Bramblepaw… But… Where am I? I can feel the sand and the water…

Bramblepaw opened his right eye, and looked around. He was lying on sand, which was definitely very soft. The sand was also a red-orange color, and Bramblepaw remembered his fight with the lion, Sharptooth. His right shoulder was crusted with blood, and his hind leg felt broken. As if he just purely broke it clean.

Knowing his only hope was to find another cat to help, Bramblepaw limped to his paws, keeping most of his weight on his left side. He limped through the trees and his stomach growled. But he couldn’t catch his own prey now. Without help, he would die soon of starvation or dehydration.

So Bramblepaw continued his search for help, but he kept quiet in case of a fox or badger that could be around the forest. If he was caught now, then the effort would have been for nothing. One thing he noticed was that the flower in his ear was still there, and he smiled at the thought that his mother would always be with him.

I will survive, Goldenflower!

The pain in his shoulder eventually subsided, but it was already sun-high by that time. It had been a long time since he had woken up. Bramblepaw then scented other cats. Three, to be precise. They were laughing, and two of them sounded young.

Please don’t be just a few rogues who won’t help me! Bramblepaw prayed.

When he sniffed again, one of the cats he could tell was a she-cat. That’s when the scent of each cat held fear. They knew he was there, and he decided to come out.

Each of the three cats jumped back as they saw him. They seemed frozen in place, and Bramblepaw looked at each of them. Once the three cats realized he wasn’t a threat, they walked forward, sniffing at him. Then the she-cat padded up to him, her silver pelt glittered in the sunlight. Her voice seemed to soothe Bramblepaws aching muscles and bones.

“Are you okay?” She asked. “How bad are you hurt?”

Bramblepaw could feel his head start to pound against his skull. He heard his blood flow through his body.

“My…” Bramblepaw wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he collapsed onto the grassy floor. Landing directly on his shoulder.

 

***

 

When Bramblepaw opened his eyes next, it was moon-high. The pain in his shoulder was left at a dull ache, and his hind leg was bound up with leaves and stems. From the amount of pain emanating from his leg, Bramblepaw knew it was broken. So it wasn’t going to heal for awhile.

Bramblepaw lifted his head, pricking his ears, and listened to the almost silent snores of three other cats. He saw the brambles that created a small, makeshift den for the four of them to fit inside, and Bramblepaw also saw that it was moon-high through the cracks in the den.

It was almost like home.

“I miss Thunderclan,” Bramblepaw whispered without meaning to. It had come out automatically, and Bramblepaw covered his mouth with his paw. Then he smelled the fresh kill scent from in front of him. The other cats had brought him food, and in front of him was a vole. Devouring it, Bramblepaw felt sleepy again.

He closed his eyes, hoping his body would recover from this tragic incident very soon…

 

***

 

Bramblepaw awoke with a start, his dreams filled with the gaze of Firestars. The one that looked at him with pure hatred. Bramblepaw didn’t know if he could ever escape the green gaze that seemed to follow his dreams.

One of the cats who had given him the shelter was sitting next to him, staring at Bramblepaw. It was the she-cat who asked if he was okay, and her silver pelt was still silver, even not in the sunlight.

“It’s alright,” Her soothing voice filled his mind. “You’re safe now, I have put your leg back into place. My name is Silver, what’s yours?”

“It’s Bramblepaw,” Bramblepaw meowed. His voice cracking from dehydration.

“That’s a nice name,” Silver mewed. “You should rest, or else your leg won’t heal…”

When Bramblepaw looked at her eyes, they were a sharp blue that blended in with the rest of her silver tabby pelt. The look in her eyes was warm.

“Before I try to rest again,” Bramblepaw meowed, “Will you tell me why you helped me?”

Silver smiled, “Sure. I was part of a group of cats a long time ago,” She started. “I was only a kit then, of course. We were attacked by a large group, and most of my family had died. I made myself a pledge. That pledge was to always help a cat in need. So I started with healing, and I would have started battle training until…” Silver stopped. “I’m sorry, I can’t reveal that yet. I’m not comfortable talking about it.”

Then Bramblepaw notice her cheeks redden a little bit. Silver stood on all four paws, and walked out of the den. “Get some rest, Bramblepaw,” Bramblepaw saw her walk away. His chest turned upside down in anxiety.

She is so beautiful…

Bramblepaw lay his head to the moss nest of his.

Am I in love?

 

***

 

Bramblepaw spent another week in the nest, and was finally able to get out of the den on his seventh day inside. He could finally smell and feel the wind against his fur again, and he learned the names of the two toms that Silver was with when they found him.

Flame was a dark tabby with small patches of orange on his legs. Silver said he was a bit shy, and Bramblepaw had never actually seen him, so it did confirm that in some ways. Bramblepaw also learned that Flame was also the hunter of the group. Each cat had a role.

Silver was the healer.

Flame was the hunter.

And Cedar was the strong fighter to protect the group.

Apparently Cedar wasn’t too shy, and was gentle when it came to sick or injured cats. One of the other reasons that Bramblepaw was still alive and well now. Cedar was a black cat with a white paw and Bramblepaw had only seen him once, when Silver talked to him about his condition outside. Bramblepaw had learned his leg should heal in another few days or so and that he would be walking again by the next full-moon, which was only a about seven days away.

Bramblepaw stood on three legs, and kept his injured leg above the ground. He limped out to the fresh air, and breathed in the forest scents he had been missing out on for multiple days. It felt great to sit on the cool grass, and Bramblepaw licked his chest with pride. It had been far too long since he had been outside.

When he sat down, Silver had walked through the undergrowth, and went towards the small den where Bramblepaw was. She gave a look of surprise at Bramblepaw since he was sitting outside the den, but didn’t bother asking him why he wasn’t in his nest.

“How’s your leg?” Silver asked, sitting next to him.

“It still hurts when I want it to move, but it goes into a dull ache quickly,” Bramblepaw replied. Bramblepaw was still staring at Silver as she looked at the sun, which was high in the sky. I want to say something… But what? Bramblepaw thought to himself. Luckily for him, Silver broke the silence.

“So, Bramblepaw, where do you come from?” Silver asked.

“Well,” Bramblepaw started, “I come from a large group of cats. Or used to anyway.” Bramblepaw looked toward the sky as well, lost in his memories. “I have a father named Tigerstar, and the place where we lived had four clans. Windclan had the fastest runners. Riverclan had the best water hunters. Shadowclan were stealthy and fierce in combat. Then there was my clan, Thunderclan. We had the best hunting skills in the forest. My father though, was probably the most feared cat of all. He was strong, with long claws and a dark pelt like mine.

“Over time, he plotted against the clans. Tigerstar wanted to kill off our leader, Bluestar at the time to gain power. He was stopped when my mentor Firestar found out. Tigerstar was exiled, and he left me and my sister behind in Thunderclan. Then he became leader of Shadowclan, as they didn’t know what he had done or tried to do. He was at the same level as each other leader and then an alliance between them and Riverclan formed. They created a new clan, Tigerclan… That was where everything went downhill. Our leader, Firestar of Thunderclan, made an alliance with Windclan, so that we could make sure there would always be four clans. But then Tigerstar brought some friends from Twoleg Place, and there were too many.

“Thunderclan was brought down and Windclan has suffered an unknown fate. Firestar, me, and only a few cats left from the fight fled the battle, hoping to not suffer any more losses. But when we got back to camp, everyone left was dead. The new group of cats had come and killed our kits, our elders, and even the leftover warriors. So then it was just us, and we fled to the mountains in search of a new life to live…” Bramblepaw didn’t want to mention his sister, Tawnypaw, left Thunderclan to join Tigerstar.

Silver just looked at him with her usual, soft eyes. “I’m so sorry, Bramblepaw,” She said. Silver then licked Bramblepaws ear, and Bramblepaw froze. Oh, Starclan… What do I do here? Bramblepaw thought. “Hey, Bramblepaw,” Silver meowed, “Want to share a nest tonight?”

Bramblepaw agreed, and they went into the den as the sun began to set.

Silvers deep breathing told Bramblepaw she was asleep, and he purred for the first time since before the battle…

 

 


	12. Chapter 11: Familiarity

Bramblepaw awoke as the sun was just coming up into the sky. Another ten days had passed since his conversation with Silver, and he was already walking again. His leg was still a little painful to walk on, but it was better than being cooped up in the den all day. After yesterday, he started hunting again, normally keeping most of his weight off of his hind leg.

After hunting, Bramblepaw set out to explore a little of the area past the small clearing that the new group had stayed at. Bramblepaw noticed Cedar stand from his sitting position and walk after Bramblepaw.

Hearing the crunch of leaves made Bramblepaw purr again in happiness. No longer in his den made this scenery look like Starclan’s hunting grounds. Although he would carry the limp for awhile longer, he wouldn’t mind. He was far away from his father, far from those of his clan, in a place where he himself might be happy.

Cedar’s meow made him jump.

“You seem to be feeling better,” Cedar meowed. Bramblepaw nodded, and kept walking until he heard a river. Reminds me of the tribe… Bramblepaw thought, and a vision of Stoneteller flashed in his mind. Then his entire group.

Onewhisker.

Fernpaw.

Brightheart.

Graystripe.

Sandstorm.

Firestar… Why do you always blame me?

“Something wrong, Bramblepaw?” Cedar asked. Bramblepaw knew he was with these cats long enough for them to tell when something was the matter. They always knew, especially Silver.

“Nothing… It’s just…” Bramblepaw paused, thoughts of Firestar crowding his mind. “It’s just that I miss being with my group now. The river reminds me of the Tribe of Rushing Water. They live at the top of the mountains, and my group has taken refuge with them until they can move out. Which might be awhile, because one of the cats in the group had kits when a lion called Sharptooth attacked. That’s how I ended up at the bottom with you guys.” Bramblepaw was able to smile though. “But you know, I like you and the others.”

Cedar was able to smile back. “I know you like Silver,” He teased.

Bramblepaw laughed as they padded out of the trees. Watching the flowing river, he flexed his hind leg. Allowing the muscle to stretch until it was painful, then walked down to the river. Lapping the cool water, which tasted a lot better than the watered moss balls Silver brought him, although he liked the company she provided. Cedar lapped up water with him.

He drank until he felt like he could explode in a watery mess, then sat straight up and licked his paw, drawing it over his ears until he was groomed. Cedar gave a little chuckle as he watched Bramblepaws fur droop down from the water.

Swiping his paw into the water, he splashed Cedar, who jumped back in surprise.

“Why’d you do that?” Cedar shouted, not even trying to contain the laugh that followed.

“Because you’re making fun of me!” Bramblepaw meowed. “Let’s get back before Silver and Flame wonder where we’ve gone.” Cedar nodded, and they padded away from the river.

“Bramblepaw, I want you to promise me something,” Cedar meowed, suddenly serious. “Protect Silver for me, because she is all I have other than Flame. And I know how much you love her, and she loves you as well.” Bramblepaw turned and was face to face with Cedar, staring deep into Cedars green gaze.

Bramblepaw sighed, and nodding his head, he said, “I promise. You have my word.”

Cedar smiled, “Good! Let’s get back now! Race you to the clearing!”

“Wait! You know about my leg!” Bramblepaw yelled at Cedar and raced after the running cat. The pain in his leg almost gone, and had numbed as he ran into the clearing.

Silver was lying on top of a tree stump that stood half a tail-length above the ground, and Bramblepaw padded over to her. Now that he had stopped and slowed down a little bit, the pain in his leg was slowly coming back, but he ignored it as he hopped onto the stump. Lying next to her, she purred against his neck. Bramblepaw purred as well, and smiled as they both lay in the warm sun.

 

***

 

Bramblepaw awoke to a large crackling noise that was getting closer. A few twigs snapped nearby as Bramblepaw twitched his left ear. He tried hard to sit still, and opened his mouth to drink in the scent. It seemed familiar to him, something from the past that he couldn’t quite put his tongue on. Whoever it was was definitely a she-cat, and Bramblepaw could tell that the she-cat was hungry and had been travelling for days.

The she-cat had the smell of pine all over her.

Hearing the pawsteps pad closer, he waited until he thought the she-cat was close enough for him to ambush. Twisting quickly, he had jumped off the stump and landed on the she-cats back. The she-cat hissed furiously, and was able to slide out of Bramblepaw’s grasp. Bramblepaw fell to the ground, and the she-cat turned around, her green eyes wide with fear.

Bramblepaw couldn’t see her pelt within the darkness, but the green eyes gave her away instantly.

“Tawnypaw!”

The other cat reared in surprise, and Bramblepaw heard the rustling of leaves from the den that Cedar and Flame slept in. Silver bolted straight up from her sleeping position, and stared at Tawnypaw with interest.

Cedar and Flame had bolted out of the den and had surrounded Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw tried to run but couldn’t without running into any one of the four cats surrounding her.

“Who are you?” Tawnypaw asked, her voice weak with fear. “How do you know my name?”

She doesn’t recognize me… It’s been a few moons…

“Don’t worry about that,” Bramblepaw meowed. Cedar and Flame gave Bramblepaw a questioning look, but didn’t say anything. “I want to know what you’re doing out in these woods, and where you come from.”

Tawnypaw recoiled, and meowed quietly. “I come from far away, from a large group of cats. I ran because I was afraid. Afraid of what they would do to me when they find out… Why do you care?” Tawnypaw took a few steps back, and the base of her tail was against the wall.

“You want to know why I care?” Bramblepaw asked. Tawnypaw nodded, and Bramblepaw continued, lifting his face so that it was bathed in moonlight. “Because I’m your brother.”

Tawnypaw was frozen in place, and looked at Bramblepaw directly in the eye.

“Why have you run away from Tigerstar?” Bramblepaw asked.

The fear heightened in Tawnypaws green gaze, and she replied, “Because I was sick of what he was doing… Sick of living in fear from Tigerstar.”

At the time Bramblepaw voiced Tigerstars name, Cedar and Flame had backed away. They knew Tigerstars story to the smallest detail because Bramblepaw had told them. Even at the name, it sent shivers down Cedars spine. Although Cedar was stronger than most cats, he would still get the shivers most had gotten.

“So, you finally got passed our fathers lies,” Bramblepaw meowed, thinking. “What happened in the clans?”

I guess my time with the clans will never be over. If Tawnypaw is here…

“Tigerstar isn’t with them anymore,” Tawnypaw mewed. “You might say he-”

“Followed you all the way here,” A deep meow sounded from the bushes.


	13. Chapter 12: Storm Rising

Bramblepaw heard him before he saw him, and when he did see him, he looked ragged and half-starved. But Bramblepaw took a step away from him, and he felt the fear enter his chest. Silver and the others leaned back and Tawnypaw didn’t even budge. The fear and anticipation circled her green eyes.

Bramblepaw wouldn’t even take his own eyes off Tigerstar.

“Why are you here?” Bramblepaw choked out. “You know you aren’t welcome.”

Tigerstar gave a sly smile.

“I’m here to kill you, because you are the reason I even let Tawnypaw live.” Tigerstar’s unusually long sharp claws were unsheathed. “Any last words before I slice you into my next meal?”

Bramblepaw unsheathed his own claws, and flicked his tail for the others to stay back. “Looks like you could use one!” Bramblepaw launched himself at his father, and jumped to the side to avoid a wild slash from the long claws.

Throwing himself under Tigerstar, he was able to slide on the soft dirt and cut Tigerstars side. High in the sky, clouds formed around the quarter moon, and rain began to pour. Fitting, and ironic, Bramblepaw thought to himself as Tigerstar threw his claws at Bramblepaw again. Bramblepaw noticed Silver and the others run into the forest, other than Tawnypaw who sat and watched the battle between father and son.

Bramblepaw couldn’t feel his hind leg anymore, but it was still stiff from the break. He knew he couldn’t win the fight until he was in an area where he had advantage. Although he might feel at a home advantage, he didn’t have any real advantage against his father. His only true advantage was that he was well fed compared to the scrawny cat he saw in front of him.

So he decided to run into the bushes, where Tigerstar still came after him.

Bramblepaw heard the rush of water, and lightning shattered the sky.

In the flash of bright light, Bramblepaw saw three cats.

Bluestar.

Goldenflower.

Whitestorm.

They had pure fire in their eyes, and they were directing it to Tigerstar. Each cat padded behind Bramblepaw as he turned to face his father. When Tigerstar jumped out of the bushes, he saw the three spirits, and his eyes were no longer pure anger. Instead, it was mixed with anger and fear. Always fear.

“H-h-how?” Tigerstar stammered as each cat walked forward.

The three spirits spoke in unison.

“Because you are threatening those who can hardly defend themselves. You have threatened our clans, and you have murdered the warrior code. As far as you’re concerned, the warrior code can die, and so can those that followed you.” They turned to Bramblepaw, and Whitestorm spoke first.

“With my strength, you may defeat those who stop you from moving forward.”

Bramblepaw didn’t even know what was going on, but when Whitestorm’s nose touched his, he felt his muscles get strengthened. Pain hit him like a talon of the birds of the mountains. Whitestorm padded backwards, and allowed Goldenflower to take his place.

“With my love, you will be able to have the compassion needed to move forward.” Bramblepaw accepted his mothers touch, and felt warm on the inside. I still miss you every day, mother…

Goldenflower padded back and sat next to Whitestorm.

Bluestar padded up to him.

“Bramblepaw, in the sight of Starclan, you are no longer Bramblepaw. You are Brambleclaw, warrior of the last of the clans. I give you the ability to lead, even though you haven’t gained your nine lives, one day, I hope you will lead the clans to a new dawn.” Bluestar touched her nose to his, and Bramblepaw-

-No, not Bramblepaw. Brambleclaw… That is my name now.-

-accepted. The pain shot through him, but he felt the thoughts of a leader. The tough decisions a leader would have to make and he felt the nine lives sap away until death. Then he felt what Bluestar felt while she was throwing the dogs over the edge of the cliff a long time ago. That feeling of clarity.

Bluestar stepped back, and meowed, “Defeat him. Then you will be free.”

Brambleclaw turned to the frozen Tigerstar, who may have looked tough some time ago, but now looked like an elder. “I will,” Brambleclaw meowed, “I will be free of my fathers legacy. This night will change my life, forever.”

Brambleclaw rushed Tigerstar, who dodged to Brambleclaw’s left, but Brambleclaw expected this and unsheathed his claw directly at Tigerstar’s nose. Blood dripped onto the grass as Tigerstar stopped. Tigerstar was looking at his own blood dripping from his nose, and before he could even move, Brambleclaw kicked him of his paws. Tigerstar landed on the grass and didn’t try to defend himself at this point.

“Make my death worth something Brambleclaw. Do it cleanly and quickly…” Tigerstar mewed.

He must have lost all but his last life as a clan leader… Brambleclaw walked up behind Tigerstar, and nodded. “You could’ve altered it all,” Brambleclaw meowed. “If only you weren’t so power hungry, and if you were patient, you would’ve had it all. So you know, I would love to just kill you now. And that’s what I’m going to do.” Brambleclaw leaned down.

“Bloodclan is coming Brambleclaw, be prepared…” Tigerstar mewed quietly.

“I will, because you aren’t in my way now,” Brambleclaw mewed silently. Then he bit down, tasting the warm blood in his mouth. Opening his mouth after Tigerstar’s neck snapped, he went to the river and washed his tongue. I don’t want to taste any more blood… Brambleclaw thought as he lapped up water and spit it back out to clear his mouth. I don’t want to taste more cat blood…

Brambleclaw remembered Whitestorm’s blood on his tongue, and felt a little sick. He bit on to Tigerstar’s scruff, and dragged him into the river.

Are they really sure I can get past his legacy? What he left behind made cats fear him, and his name will still be feared among us…

Tigerstar sank into the river, and Brambleclaw couldn’t watch his body move as the rain pressed on. Thunder and lightning struck the ground just tail-lengths away from him, right where Tigerstar had died.

I have to find the others, and tell them it is safe… For now…

 

 


	14. Chapter 13: Answers

Brambleclaw walked into the clearing, and saw that Tawnypaw was sitting in the middle of the clearing with Silver, Cedar, and Flame surrounded her. Tawnypaw couldn’t run from them, because if she did, they would stop her. She was too weak to continue on, and that was when Brambleclaw smelled the blood.

“Wait!” Brambleclaw shouted.

“Bramblepaw? What happened?” Silver asked.

“She’s injured,” He replied. “Take her to the den, and I will talk to her when she feels better.” Brambleclaw’s voice was a bit deeper than normal, and Brambleclaw didn’t know how to explain it. Seeing his sister again, in this state, he didn’t know what to do. Tawnypaw had tried to kill him during the great battle, but now she was harmless to him.

Thunder cracked the silence and rain pattered against the rocks and trees.

Brambleclaw followed Silver into the den as she gave Tawnypaw the nest that Brambleclaw slept in when he first met them. When Silver was done dressing the small wound on Tawnypaw’s side, Brambleclaw flicked his tail to motion for Silver to follow him out. She obeyed quickly.

“Bramblepaw,” Silver mewed, “Why do you want to save her?”

Brambleclaw looked towards the moon, which was barely peeking through the clouds. “Because she’s my sister. And my name is no longer Bramblepaw…” Brambleclaw looked at Silver, and felt his heartbeat raise. “My new name is Brambleclaw, and I am a Thunderclan warrior. Nothing in this world will stop that.”

Silver nodded in slight understanding. Brambleclaw told her little about the clans, but enough for her to understand what it means to be a warrior.

“Silver,” Brambleclaw meowed, his voice almost cracking. “We are definitely…” Brambleclaw gulped a little saliva that collected at the roof of his mouth. “More than friends, right?”

“Of course, mouse-brain!” Silver purred.

“Then I want to ask you something,” Brambleclaw stared into her blue eyes. “Will you come with me back to the clans?”

Silver’s eyes widened in surprise. “What… What do you mean?” She asked quietly.

“I mean, do you want to come with me and help me beat Bloodclan? Raise back the way the clans used to be,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I know that you might say no-”

“Yes,” came the reply. “I will come, for you.” Silver meowed, looking back at Brambleclaw. “This is something I could only do for you,” and she leaned up and kissed Brambleclaw. “You are the only one for me,” She meowed after the kiss broke off.

Brambleclaw could feel the eyes of Cedar and Flame watching from across the clearing. Of course, they were out of earshot, so they didn’t hear the conversation, but they saw the kiss. They weren’t laughing, and were only happy to see Silver so happy.

“Thank you,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I wouldn’t truly want anything more than to be with you.”

Silver padded toward Cedar and Flame, and her tail went against Brambleclaw’s face as she padded off. She will always be with me, and I will protect her…

Brambleclaw turned around, and the rain had stopped. He walked into the den to see Tawnypaw’s gaze looking at him.

“Do you like her?” She asked.

“Yes, but why do you care?” Brambleclaw asked.

“Because I’m your sister,” Tawnypaw replied.

Brambleclaw felt his stomach twist. “Not anymore, you aren’t,” Brambleclaw meowed. “You have tried to take my life, and you led Tigerstar to me. We may be related by blood, but we are no longer siblings in any true right seen by Starclan. I cannot consider you a true sister, because you failed in your duty to protect a sibling.”

Tawnypaw lowered her eyes. “I’m sorry,” She meowed.

But Brambleclaw never let her finish. “You shouldn’t be! You deserve to-”

“-To what?” Tawnypaw shouted. “I was always afraid. I just wanted to be the best warrior I could be, and I couldn’t do that in Thunderclan! It’s because the only thing anyone saw in us was Tigerstar, and I couldn’t take it! So I joined Shadowclan, hoping to at least be of some use to a clan that doesn’t look at me like a murderer, a betrayer. You know the feeling! I was surprised you didn’t leave with me!”

A long silence settled in, and Brambleclaw only looked away.

“You’re right,” he meowed. “I know the feeling, but that was what made me try harder. Yeah, I had to try time and time again, when I shouldn’t need to. But I did. I wanted to prove I was the right warrior and I never wanted to displease Firestar. But I did the opposite. The clan cats are at the top of the mountain, thinking I am dead. They probably held a vigil, and they think that Starclan has accepted my death. I am the cause of some of these situations, but I have already decided my future.” Brambleclaw turned to Tawnypaw. “I will build the clans, from the ground up if I have to. Nothing will stop me, especially not the one I called a sister.”

Tawnypaw didn’t say a word, and Brambleclaw stalked out of the den. Silver was still with Cedar and Flame, who looked surprised.

“Why are you going with him? I don’t know if we should,” Cedar was meowing.

“It’s fine, Cedar,” Silver meowed. “Besides, I will leave without you, whether you like it or not.” The one thing Brambleclaw learned was that when Silver set her mind to something, you weren’t stopping her. And her mind was set on travelling with him.

Brambleclaw padded up to them. “Your decision, Cedar? Flame?” He directed the question to Cedar and Flame, because he heard enough of the conversation to get the jist of what had happened.

“I’m coming,” Flame meowed. “I told my mother I would help protect Silver, no matter what!” Flame stood with his chest puffed out. Now it’s down to Cedar, Brambleclaw thought.

Cedar was staring into the forest, contemplating the decision.

“I will go,” He meowed at last. “I am right with Flame. Our mother told us to protect the one who wasn’t in our family. We may not be related by bloodline, but we are a family, and we travel together. No matter what.”

Brambleclaw nodded, then meowed, “Who’s ready to climb a mountain?”

Each cat stared at him in surprise.

“Of course,” Brambleclaw meowed, “All the cats I know are up there. We are going to need all the help we can get before I head back to the forest.” They nodded in understanding. “So we leave at dawn?”

“Yeah!” All the other cats shouted.

 

***

 

Tawnypaw had trailed behind the four cats ahead of her. Brambleclaw didn’t really want to speak to her, because if he did, there was nothing he could say. All he had was anger that had built up, and nothing to unleash it on. Tigerstar was dead, and Brambleclaw felt he should have been in some way happy. But there was no happiness. Not until he could rebuild the clans again.

The climb had taken well until sun-high, and by the time they got to the top, Brambleclaw smelled cats. They were the tribe, but he flicked his tail, and the four cats got into a defensive stance. Silver to his left, and Cedar to his right, with Flame covering their tails. Tawnypaw didn’t even move a muscle.

“The tribe is here, and the scent is fresh,” Brambleclaw meowed. “They won’t attack us, but they won’t recognize us, which makes us a threat to them. They may have a chance to recognize me, but I won’t know. It’s been a moon or two since I was last up here.” Cedar nodded, and Brambleclaw moved forward, hearing a bush rustle.

Brambleclaw then shouted, “We come in peace! I am here to meet a few certain cats!”

Four cats came from two sides. Two of them came from Cedar’s side, and the other two directly in front of Brambleclaw. One of them shouted out.

“Who are you, and why do you come?”

I already stated why I came, Brambleclaw thought irritably. But he didn’t press.

“I have come to see a few certain cats from the clans. My name is Brambleclaw,” Brambleclaw meowed quickly. “If you please, you guys used to know me as Bramblepaw.”

One of the cats looked at him is surprise.

“Bramblepaw? How…? No, it’s impossible, you fell into the waterfall. You should be dead!” Brambleclaw recognized the tribe cat now, and it was Fern That Grows in Undergrowth.

“It’s Brambleclaw by the way,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I survived the fall, barely. I can tell you the story later.” Fern nodded.

“I recognize your scent now, you really are him!” Fern shouted. “We need to tell Sandstorm and the others!”

The other three cats agreed, and didn’t ask about Tawnypaw, Silver, Cedar or Flame. Brambleclaw flicked his tail again so that Cedar would stop raising his hackles. They followed the cats toward the cave, and when they got there, Brambleclaw could feel the memories flooding his mind.

It’s been so long, I wonder what Firestar would think…

Fern led them inside, and Brambleclaw walked over to a different part of the cave, but was quickly intercepted by Stoneteller.

“Bramblepaw? Is that really you?” He asked.

Bramblepaw nodded, meowing, “Can I see them?” Stoneteller nodded, and let Brambleclaw and Silver pass. The rest stayed near the entrance, afraid to get any closer to such a big group of cats.

When they walked in, one cat raised her head. Sniffing the air, the cat shouted, “Bramblepaw!” All the other cats that were either talking or sleeping looked to the entrance of the tunnel opening. Each stared wide-eyed at Brambleclaw like he was a ghost.

“Actually,” Brambleclaw meowed, “It’s Brambleclaw now.”

  
  


_Author’s Note_

_Yes, I do know that cat’s can’t truly kiss the way humans do, but I wanted the scene with Silver in there for… effects. That was all I wanted to say at the moment, because I know someone is going to say something about it._

 

 


	15. Chapter 14: Destiny

Each cat was staring for an unknown period of time. To Brambleclaw, it felt like moons, with all the eyes burning into his pelt. But it was probably only a few seconds.

When a pale ginger she-cat walked up to him, Brambleclaw recognized her. It was Sandstorm.

“How can you be alive?” She asked, a tear flowing from her eye. “You fell so far, the fall should’ve killed you…”

Brambleclaw purred.

“Starclan looked after me, and so did Silver,” Brambleclaw looked back at the blue eyed she-cat, who looked embarrassed. “Silver and her family took care of me when they found me. I was a complete mess.” Brambleclaw looked around, and didn’t see an orange pelt anywhere. “Where is Firestar?”

Sandstorm froze, and the other cats all hung their heads.

Sandstorm broke the silence of the cave.

“We don’t know. We first assumed he went to the bottom of the mountain to find your body, but he never came back for a few days…” Sandstorm had to swallow her tears away. “He left the night you fell over… We never saw him… And he only saw his kits once…” Sandstorm turned around, and wiped the tears from her face with her paw.

Oh, Starclan, please don’t let anything become of Firestar… Brambleclaw thought. I never got to say I was sorry to him, and now he is gone. No one knows where he is…

Sandstorm turned back around. “Speaking of kits,” She meowed, “You still never met mine. They are in the cave where the queens normally sleep…” Sandstorm padded toward the rest of the cats.

“I will see them later,” Brambleclaw promised. “For now, I would like to catch up with you guys.” Brambleclaw walked toward the one he recognized, which was Brightheart and Graystripe. “You guys are probably curious,” Brambleclaw guessed, and they nodded. Motioning to Silver to get closer, he meowed, “Let’s lie down, I have quite a story to tell. And about something that happened to me last night.

“When I fell over the edge, I was unconscious long before I hit water.” Brambleclaw started. “I woke up on a small riverbed, and I had a broken leg with the claw scratch from Sharptooth. I had to walk until I found help, which was really hard. I travelled for a few heart-beats, then came across a clearing where I found Silver and her family. They treated my broken leg and shoulder wound, and I stayed for a long time. We were quite happy and lived by ourselves a long time. At least, until yesterday.

“Yesterday, I met my sister, Tawnypaw, at the clearing. She had followed a pretty stale scent trail and eventually found me. But there was someone else with her. Tigerstar.” Sandstorms eyes widened, begging to hear more, and she kept her ears pricked for any sign of the evil cat. “It’s not what you’re thinking Sandstorm,” Brambleclaw meowed, knowing her fear. “There is more to the story. When Tigerstar came from the bushes, the storm broke out, and we fought. I knew my leg was still stiff from being broken and mending for so long, so I ran into the forest, having him trail me. My plan was to try to trip him into the water at first in the river beyond the trees. But that changed very quickly when three cats stopped my run.

“These three cats have names we all recognize, and I know that because of them, the spirits of our ancestors have not given up on us.” Sandstorm looked confused, and the others cats stared with surprise.

“You mean…” Graystripe managed to meow.

“I was visited by the spirits of our ancestors. If that’s what you mean, then yes. The three who visited me were Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Goldenflower.” Brambleclaw looked at Silver, who knew the name of his mother. She didn’t reply, or make a sudden move other than smile. “They gave me strength, and they told me to kill Tigerstar. I did, and after I killed him, I dragged him into the river. Tigerstar is done, but that still leaves one problem…”

Graystripe looked at the tunnel entrance, and then back to Brambleclaw.

“I know what I have to do,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I must kill Scourge, and regain control of the forest to the clan cats. I’m not giving up on the forest we used to live in. Last night proved to me that Starclan have not abandoned us, and that we must fight Bloodclan again…”

None of the other cats made a sound, and Sandstorm lowered her head.

“How do we beat an enemy that has more cats than us?”

“I know how,” a meow sounded from the entrance. Brambleclaw turned to see Tawnypaw, who was padding over to the group. “Tigerstar left for one reason, and that was because Scourge was too powerful for him. He wanted me to lead him to Brambleclaw, and he wanted to kill him. But here is what I know,” Tawnypaw leaned into the group. “If I can contact those in Shadowclan and Riverclan, we can plan to have Windclan broken from their prison. Windclan was taken prisoner, so most of them are still alive, even after we left. If we can do that, you have an army. A small one, but one nonetheless.”

Brambleclaw looked at her, and stood up. “It’s worth a shot, because right now, we are a group that has split apart. Once we get all the last of the clans together, we will be stronger. Then we fight Bloodclan, destroying them once and for all!”

Brambleclaw padded out and walked to the Cave of the Pointed Stones, because Stonetellers scent trail went that way. Silver hadn’t followed him, and stayed with the last of Thunderclan. There are still so many questions that need to be answered… Maybe Stoneteller could tell me something I don’t know…

Entering the cave that most cats didn’t go in, Brambleclaw hard the voices of many cats around him. Pelts touched his, yet no one was there. Voices whispered for him to keep going.

“Hello, Bramblepaw,” Stoneteller meowed. Stoneteller was leaning over the pool of water at the end of the cavern. “Oh, that’s right, your name is Brambleclaw now.” Stoneteller was very focused on the pool of water. “You have come for answers, haven’t you? Probably regarding where Firestar is at this exact moment? Or maybe you don’t know your destiny? I won’t answer all your questions, but you are chosen by the Tribe of Endless Hunting and Starclan to complete a destiny Firestar could not.” Stoneteller turned around, and his cold eyes stared at Brambleclaw. “Your ancestors have given you a great gift. You may not have been granted nine lives of a clan leader, but you were granted three. All of which by cats who knew the true you and loved you.”

Brambleclaw took a step back, “But… I… I wasn’t granted three lives… That’s impossible! I can’t have without being a leader!” His mind was shaking with the one piece of news that seemed to bother him most. Whispering, he asked, “Where is Firestar?”

“Finding himself in Sun-drown-place,” Stoneteller mewed. “When he left, he was given a task to go and find midnight. To go to Sun-drown-place and find his true self was Firestar’s purpose now. He isn’t coming back for a very long time. Brambleclaw,” Stoneteller kept meowing, “There is something that I am definitely going to tell you. Firestar isn’t Firestar anymore. No one leads Thunderclan, and Firestar has decreed himself Fireheart again. He gave up what was left of his nine lives, and from what the Tribe of Endless Hunting have said, he won’t get them back until he finds where he went wrong.”

Brambleclaw was sitting at this point, and he couldn’t believe the news. Firestar- no, Fireheart- is no longer a leader. No longer has his lives, and I am what would be considered a leader. I have three lives in me now, and each I have been granted by those before me… I am the destined cat to bring the clans back together…

“Brambleclaw,” Stoneteller broke Brambleclaw’s thoughts. “You must find Fireheart, and convince him to join you and defeat the one that Starclan calls Scourge. Defeat his clan and gain your territory back. That is your destiny.” Stoneteller sat down, and sighed. “I was surprised when you came in through the cave entrance. I thought I was seeing a ghost, but it was you. You have certainly changed over the past moon.”

Only anxiety was left in Brambleclaw’s chest. Padding out of the Cave of the Pointed Stones. The moon was rising and darkness was the only thing outside. Silver had padded out of the tunnel where the clan cats were, and motioned for Brambleclaw to follow her. Doing as asked, Brambleclaw followed her until they left the cave entrance and were above the waterfall.

Silver was watching the moon intently, and Brambleclaw sat next to her.

“Brambleclaw,” Silver meowed, “I love you, and I will always be with you. I want to be by your side.” Silver’s blue eyes reflected the moon, and Brambleclaw smiled.

“I want to be with you too,” Brambleclaw mewed, and leaned into Silvers kiss. When they broke off after a few heart-beats, they lie down on the stone. Brambleclaw placed his paw and head behind hers, and curled his body around hers, willing sleep to come…

 

_(Author's Note)_

_My last note was to tell you that cats can't kiss, and it's still happening. Problem? Deal with it. Because this story is long done, and I'm not changing it._


	16. Chapter 15: One More Night

Brambleclaw’s dreams were haunted by images of Fireheart. Each image was just one angry glare after another. Until Brambleclaw’s final image, and this was Fireheart crying. Then he realized it wasn’t an image, it was a vivid dream. Fireheart was sitting in the middle of the forest, and he was staring at the moon, which was high in the sky.

“Where are you Starclan?” He shouted. “What is midnight supposed to mean!? I have waited for so long for an answer! Please, I beg of you, just one answer…” Fireheart was lying down now, and was crying. His tears practically flooded the ground he was on. “Just one answer, and I don’t want anything else. I’m so sorry, Bramblepaw…”

Brambleclaw froze on the last line.

What is he sorry for? For staring at me like I was my father?

He sat and watched, and heard a pair of paws behind him. Turning around, he saw Bluestar. “W-What are you doing here?” He asked.

Bluestar was staring at Fireheart.

“I am here to keep watch over Fireheart,” She replied. “I have brought you here to see this, because I feel you needed to know that he doesn’t blame you anymore. What Stoneteller said was correct, and that you should go find him. He is in so much pain…” As Bluestar was meowing, Brambleclaw turned to Fireheart.

Fireheart was just closing his eyes as tight as he could.

“I gave up seeing my kits to do what you wanted me to do, and now I don’t see any point… It’s all over. I can’t go anywhere. Not to the forest. Not to the mountains. I can’t even find this Sun-drown-place…” Brambleclaw felt a pang of sadness crawl through his own heart.

“You see,” Bluestar mewed, “What you are seeing is happening right now. Fireheart can’t take much more stress. You need to leave once you wake up. Bring whoever you want with you, but don’t delay very long. He won’t last without your help.” Bluestar’s pelt faded into the stars, and Brambleclaw was left alone with Fireheart.

“I will come Fireheart,” Brambleclaw promised. “You won’t be alone much longer… We can do this, as mentor and apprentice…”

 

***

 

Brambleclaw opened his eyes, and could still feel Silver curled up next to him. Moving his paw carefully, he didn’t want to wake her up.

“It’s fine, Brambleclaw,” Silver meowed. “I’m already awake, no need to go sneaking off.” She turned to him and smiled. But then she noticed him frown. “Is something wrong?”

“I have to leave the mountains, Silver,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Firest- Fireheart is in trouble. I had a dream that Starclan has given me, and I need to go find him. Something might happen if I delay too long.” Silver nodded, and walked with him into the tunnel. Cedar, Flame, and Tawnypaw were sleeping near the entrance, as far away from the tribe of cats as possible. They still didn’t seem comfortable with the tribe cats, and Tawnypaw probably wasn’t comfortable around anyone.

Brambleclaw walked into the tunnel where his group slept, and woke up Sandstorm and Graystripe by prodding them with one paw. Sandstorm almost smacked him with her front paw and Graystripe moaned. Sandstorm looked at Brambleclaw questioningly but got up quickly and quietly to avoid waking Cinderkit, Leafkit, and Squirrelkit.

It’ll be a few moons before they can become apprentices… But they would make great warriors, Brambleclaw thought as they padded outside of the cave into the early dawn light.

“What do you want, Brambleclaw?” Graystripe asked furiously. “Better be worth waking me up,” He added after a few heart-beats. Sandstorm nodded in agreement.

“It’s definitely worth your ears,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I know where Fireheart has gone.”

Sandstorm pricked her ears a little bit. “Fireheart? His name is still Firestar, have you got bees in your brain?”

“No, not at all Sandstorm,” Brambleclaw replied. “Stoneteller had received news that Firestar had changed his own name, because he doesn’t feel he can lead us anymore. I was told that he changed back to his warrior name, and left you guys to go find himself.” Sandstorm lowered her eyes, and Brambleclaw didn’t want to upset her anymore than he had to. “Starclan told him to find a place where the sun drowns to go find himself. Last night, I had a dream granted only by Starclan. Bluestar came to me in this dream and told me to find Fireheart. Sandstorm,” Brambleclaw meowed quickly, “Fireheart misses you, very much. But he needs our help now, as we needed his.”

“Brambleclaw, you know I can’t leave my kits here,” Sandstorm meowed. “I am their mother and they are barely over a moon old.”

“That’s fine, Sandstorm,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I just thought you needed to hear this.” Then turning to Graystripe, he asked, “Will you come with me to help find Firestar?”

Graystripe was staring at the rising sun, and didn’t reply for multiple heart-beats.

“Yes, I will come.” Graystripe meowed.

 

 


	17. Chapter 16: Travel

Brambleclaw’s dreams were haunted by images of Fireheart. Each image was just one angry glare after another. Until Brambleclaw’s final image, and this was Fireheart crying. Then he realized it wasn’t an image, it was a vivid dream. Fireheart was sitting in the middle of the forest, and he was staring at the moon, which was high in the sky.

“Where are you Starclan?” He shouted. “What is midnight supposed to mean!? I have waited for so long for an answer! Please, I beg of you, just one answer…” Fireheart was lying down now, and was crying. His tears practically flooded the ground he was on. “Just one answer, and I don’t want anything else. I’m so sorry, Bramblepaw…”

Brambleclaw froze on the last line.

What is he sorry for? For staring at me like I was my father?

He sat and watched, and heard a pair of paws behind him. Turning around, he saw Bluestar. “W-What are you doing here?” He asked.

Bluestar was staring at Fireheart.

“I am here to keep watch over Fireheart,” She replied. “I have brought you here to see this, because I feel you needed to know that he doesn’t blame you anymore. What Stoneteller said was correct, and that you should go find him. He is in so much pain…” As Bluestar was meowing, Brambleclaw turned to Fireheart.

Fireheart was just closing his eyes as tight as he could.

“I gave up seeing my kits to do what you wanted me to do, and now I don’t see any point… It’s all over. I can’t go anywhere. Not to the forest. Not to the mountains. I can’t even find this Sun-drown-place…” Brambleclaw felt a pang of sadness crawl through his own heart.

“You see,” Bluestar mewed, “What you are seeing is happening right now. Fireheart can’t take much more stress. You need to leave once you wake up. Bring whoever you want with you, but don’t delay very long. He won’t last without your help.” Bluestar’s pelt faded into the stars, and Brambleclaw was left alone with Fireheart.

“I will come Fireheart,” Brambleclaw promised. “You won’t be alone much longer… We can do this, as mentor and apprentice…”

 

***

 

Brambleclaw opened his eyes, and could still feel Silver curled up next to him. Moving his paw carefully, he didn’t want to wake her up.

“It’s fine, Brambleclaw,” Silver meowed. “I’m already awake, no need to go sneaking off.” She turned to him and smiled. But then she noticed him frown. “Is something wrong?”

“I have to leave the mountains, Silver,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Firest- Fireheart is in trouble. I had a dream that Starclan has given me, and I need to go find him. Something might happen if I delay too long.” Silver nodded, and walked with him into the tunnel. Cedar, Flame, and Tawnypaw were sleeping near the entrance, as far away from the tribe of cats as possible. They still didn’t seem comfortable with the tribe cats, and Tawnypaw probably wasn’t comfortable around anyone.

Brambleclaw walked into the tunnel where his group slept, and woke up Sandstorm and Graystripe by prodding them with one paw. Sandstorm almost smacked him with her front paw and Graystripe moaned. Sandstorm looked at Brambleclaw questioningly but got up quickly and quietly to avoid waking Cinderkit, Leafkit, and Squirrelkit.

It’ll be a few moons before they can become apprentices… But they would make great warriors, Brambleclaw thought as they padded outside of the cave into the early dawn light.

“What do you want, Brambleclaw?” Graystripe asked furiously. “Better be worth waking me up,” He added after a few heart-beats. Sandstorm nodded in agreement.

“It’s definitely worth your ears,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I know where Fireheart has gone.”

Sandstorm pricked her ears a little bit. “Fireheart? His name is still Firestar, have you got bees in your brain?”

“No, not at all Sandstorm,” Brambleclaw replied. “Stoneteller had received news that Firestar had changed his own name, because he doesn’t feel he can lead us anymore. I was told that he changed back to his warrior name, and left you guys to go find himself.” Sandstorm lowered her eyes, and Brambleclaw didn’t want to upset her anymore than he had to. “Starclan told him to find a place where the sun drowns to go find himself. Last night, I had a dream granted only by Starclan. Bluestar came to me in this dream and told me to find Fireheart. Sandstorm,” Brambleclaw meowed quickly, “Fireheart misses you, very much. But he needs our help now, as we needed his.”

“Brambleclaw, you know I can’t leave my kits here,” Sandstorm meowed. “I am their mother and they are barely over a moon old.”

“That’s fine, Sandstorm,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I just thought you needed to hear this.” Then turning to Graystripe, he asked, “Will you come with me to help find Firestar?”

Graystripe was staring at the rising sun, and didn’t reply for multiple heart-beats.

“Yes, I will come.” Graystripe meowed.

Brambleclaw nodded, happy that Graystripe was willing to go help Fireheart in his time of need. “Graystripe, you will be coming with Silver and I to find Fireheart then. It should be good for Fireheart to see his best friend in all the forest.” Graystripe looked at Brambleclaw with understanding. “We leave soon, I just need to tell Silver we are going. Starclan warned me to leave as quickly as possible before Fireheart does something that he may regret.”

Sandstorm followed Brambleclaw into the cave and Brambleclaw told Silver the plan. They quickly went outside and Brambleclaw told Sandstorm to tell the Tribe of Rushing Water, Cedar and Flame about what is going on, so that they don’t have to worry over their safety.

“I’ll be careful, and I promise to bring Fireheart back,” Brambleclaw meowed.

After meeting with Graystripe again, they quickly made their way down the mountain, and by sun-high, they reached the bottom.

Brambleclaw heard a set of pawsteps behind them, and it seemed that Graystripe nor Silver heard them. When he turned, he saw Bluestar with her starry pelt pointing in a certain direction. Brambleclaw gave a slight nod in understanding.

I made a promise to Sandstorm, and I will bring Fireheart back to the mountains. No matter the cost, Brambleclaw thought as he walked in the direction Bluestar had pointed. Both cats followed him, and they kept moving until the sun started to set.

“We should stop and rest,” Graystripe meowed. “Now that we can’t see the sun, we might get turned around. Then we would have done this for nothing.” Silver and Brambleclaw agreed and separated to hunt their own food. Brambleclaw came back to the spot they stopped with a thrush as his catch. Silver had a vole, and Graystripe a mouse.

Starclan, keep watch over us on these nights of cold. Brambleclaw prayed as he smelled leaf-bare on the wind. It’s definitely going to get colder, real fast.

Brambleclaw drifted into sleep before he was able to wish Silver a good night’s rest.

 

***

 

Brambleclaw opened one amber eye and noticed multiple cats were in front of him. He was on what was left of Starclan’s hunting grounds, again.

“You have grown up so much, but now you need to act.”

Brambleclaw whirled around to see a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. He felt the she-cat should be familiar to him, but didn’t know why.

“Fireheart is having much trouble and can’t take any more. You have until tomorrow night to find him,” the she-cat meowed. Her voice soft and reassuring. Before she could fade, Brambleclaw asked, “Wait, who are you?”

The she-cat smiled at him playfully. “My name is Spottedleaf,” She meowed and then faded.

That’s how I remember you, Fireheart has told me stories about you when I became his apprentice. Something I learned is that he was very fond of you, as you were of him… Oh Sandstorm, how did you get Fireheart to love you when he so clearly loved Spottedleaf? Brambleclaw questioned the situation, but didn’t press on. Fireheart would have to cross that bridge when he went to Starclan one day.

Another cat walked up to him, this time it was Redtail, the former deputy of Thunderclan before Tigerstar and Fireheart.

“I want to thank you,” the bushy-tailed cat meowed. “If you remember, I am Redtail. I was deputy before Lionheart and one of Bluestar’s most trusted cats other that Fireheart. I am very glad that you have killed Tigerstar, but now I want you to help Fireheart. He has found the Sun-drown-place, but he does not know what to do. You will hear everything from midnight.” Redtail touched his nose to Brambleclaw’s fur. “Help the one who revealed the truth.” Redtail faded.

When Brambleclaw turned around, he noticed that in front of him was Fireheart. And as Brambleclaw smelled the air, he could taste the salty tang emanating from something. But he didn’t notice that as much as Fireheart. Who was lying low and staring at the moon.

“I found where I needed to be,” Fireheart meowed. “But is it all worth it? I have come, but midnight hasn’t told me anything. Did Starclan lie to me? Or maybe I have lost faith in them as well as myself…” Fireheart looked on the edge of breaking into shattered pieces of stone. “Sandstorm,” Fireheart meowed on. “I wish I could’ve watched our kits grow up, because now I won’t have that chance. Brambleclaw,” Brambleclaw flinched at his own name being said from Fireheart. “I’m sorry that all I did was look at you like your father. You might be watching over me now, from Starclan. You might be too angry to come to me. I just wish you would appear in my dreams so I could at least… Apologize in person…” A tear came to Fireheart’s green gaze.

No need Fireheart, because I have heard your apology. I accept it, Brambleclaw thought, knowing too well Fireheart wouldn’t be able to hear him.

 

***

 

Brambleclaw awoke again, as the sun was rising. Waking up Silver and Graystripe, they hunted again, quickly ate, and continued on their journey. Heading away from the rising sun.

I’m coming Firestar, Brambleclaw thought excitedly. You won’t have to suffer anymore, and you may get to see your kits again!

 

 


	18. Chapter 17: Apologies

The sun was setting, and Brambleclaw didn’t know if they would have time to find Fireheart and save him. The sky started to show a few warriors, and Silverpelt was forming for the night. The horizon was orange and pink with the setting sun, and Brambleclaw felt his heart begin to race against his chest.

“I fear we won’t have time,” Brambleclaw meowed, not knowing he said it out loud.

“What do you mean, ‘we won’t have time’?” Graystripe meowed for the first time since they woke that morning.

Brambleclaw kept moving forward. “Fireheart is running out of time, and I fear that if we don’t find him, Starclan’s warning will come true.” Turning his head to Graystripe, he meowed, “Starclan’s warning told me that if I didn’t find Fireheart, something bad would happen. They want me to save him, which is why I have been trying to be quick. We have to get there before midnight.” Graystripe nodded in partial understanding, and Silver still kept pace with them.

That was when Brambleclaw smelled salt. Is this was the Sun-drown-place smells like? That means we are getting really close to Fireheart now!

The moon had risen a little above the horizon behind the group of cats and the sun had completely disappeared by the time Brambleclaw had seen the cliff edge in time to stop himself. Graystripe and Silver stopped just behind him.

“This is where Fireheart is, no doubt.” Brambleclaw meowed. “We need to find him, quickly, before the moon signals midnight!”

A thought struck Brambleclaw.

If midnight didn’t tell Fireheart anything, then what does Starclan want? Is there a cat named midnight?

Brambleclaw pushed the thought out of his mind. He quickly opened his mouth to drink in the scents that surrounded him. A cat scent hit his nose, but it was stale. No more than last night. Fireheart has been here! Brambleclaw followed the scent, and in the distance, saw a cat sitting, staring at the moon. His orange pelt rippling in the soft winds that followed.

“Fireheart!” Brambleclaw shouted over the winds.

The orange cat turned, his bright green eyes widening as he had noticed the three cats wandering towards him. Fireheart probably thought he was seeing ghosts. The winds quickly died down, and Brambleclaw heard Fireheart’s whisper.

“Bramblepaw…” Fireheart had whispered. Brambleclaw’s heart skipped a beat when he heard his apprentice name. The three cat’s padded up to the scrawny cat they used to call a leader. Fireheart had probably barely eaten or slept for the past moon, alone and afraid.

Fireheart went into Graystripe and Brambleclaw, licking them both.

“Bramblepaw…” Fireheart said a little louder, looking into Brambleclaw’s amber eyes.

Brambleclaw smiled. “Actually, Fireheart, it’s Brambleclaw now. The cats of Starclan have given me my warrior name.” Fireheart stared at Brambleclaw, fear clouded his green gaze.

“How did you survive the fall?” Fireheart asked.

“To be quite honest, I don’t know.” Brambleclaw replied. “But I do know who saved me from dying of my wounds.” Brambleclaw looked over to Silver, who blushed under her fur and licked her chest in embarrassment. But her blue eyes were still looking at Fireheart.

“And who might that be?” Fireheart asked, looking at Silver in suspicion.

“This is Silver,” Brambleclaw replied. “I have quite a story to tell you. Why don’t we get out of this wind and into the trees over there?” Brambleclaw pointed to the treeline the three cats emerged from just a little bit ago. Fireheart nodded and followed Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Silver into the trees.

“I’ll go collect us some fresh-kill,” Graystripe meowed, padding deeper into the forest.

Fireheart looked questioningly at Brambleclaw. “So, what is this story you must tell?”

Brambleclaw smiled.

“When I fell over the edge, I nearly died from the wounds I received. I had the claw mark from Sharptooth, and when I woke on the shore of a small river, I had a broken leg. It took me well until sun-high to keep myself awake and moving until I found help. Which happened to be Silver and her family, Cedar and Flame.” Brambleclaw looked at Silver with appreciation. Without her, he would be dead now, and Fireheart might have been dead as well. “They treated me back to health, and soon afterwards, I woke up to Tawnypaw right next to me. We had fought for a few quick heart-beats, until I realized it was her. Then something else happened…” Brambleclaw didn’t actually want to tell this part of the story, but felt obliged to do so, especially for Fireheart’s sake.

“Tigerstar had followed Tawnypaw away from the forest,” Brambleclaw meowed.

Fireheart’s green gaze sharpened on Brambleclaw. “Then?” He asked.

“Tigerstar asked if I had any last words, and then tried to kill me.” Brambleclaw meowed, “I couldn’t truly fight him with my stiff leg, as it wasn’t that long since the break in my bone healed, so I ran into the forest. Tigerstar followed me, and I went to the river. My hope was to somehow throw him in, but I was greeted by something else instead. Three Starclan warriors greeted me, and gave me the strength I needed to be Tigerstar. Goldenflower, Bluestar, and Whitestorm were these cats. After killing Tigerstar, I went back up the mountain, since my leg was fine to make the journey. There, I was told you had left, and that you had given up your leadership.” Fireheart’s gaze avoided Brambleclaw’s at the last line. “So I went to go find you, and with the help of Starclan, I did.”

Graystripe had appeared just as Brambleclaw finished and carried four pieces of prey. Graystripe handed each of them one piece of fresh-kill, and Brambleclaw devoured his vole in a few ravenous bites.

“How did you know about me giving up my leadership?” Fireheart asked. “And changing my name?”

“Starclan and Stoneteller told me,” Brambleclaw replied. “Starclan told me about what you were going through, and told me to find you.”

Fireheart looked at Brambleclaw directly in the eye. The fierceness of Fireheart’s gaze frightened Brambleclaw.

“I’m sorry, Brambleclaw,” Fireheart meowed after a few seconds. Silver looked up at Fireheart and Brambleclaw, not understanding the full extent of the conversation. Brambleclaw never truly told her everything, especially how Fireheart looked at him. “I’m sorry I stared at you like Tigerstar. I’m sorry I blamed you for the death of Cinderpelt. I’m sorry for everything.” Fireheart gained that sharp, green gaze he had before the defeat of Lionclan. “I have been wanting to apologize for awhile,” Fireheart continued.

Brambleclaw nodded, “I know you have,” he meowed after a few heart-beats of silence. “I didn’t leave the mountains to find you on a whim. I didn’t know where you were, and I couldn’t just go searching for you without knowing where you had gone. Your trail was gone long before I got back.”

“So how did you find me?” Fireheart asked.

“Starclan showed me that you were heading to the Sun-drown-place to find midnight.” Brambleclaw explained, “Bluestar showed me that you were in trouble. She brought me to where you were, and I watched you start to break down.” Brambleclaw didn’t mention anything Fireheart had said.

Fireheart licked his chest in embarrassment. Knowing exactly what Brambleclaw had meant.

“How are my kits?” Fireheart asked quietly, staring at his orange paws.

“They are doing great,” Brambleclaw answered. “I promised Sandstorm that you’d come back with us, so that you could at least watch your kits grow up before they forget they ever had a father. She doesn’t want her kits to be without one,” He meowed quickly.

“I can’t go just yet,” Fireheart meowed. “I must find midnight, whatever Starclan wants to tell me, that’s what it is. Midnight, but I can’t explain it. I figured midnight itself might be the name of something other than moon-high, but I never could figure out, no matter how long I spent thinking.”

Brambleclaw nodded, and blinked in understanding.

When Brambleclaw blinked, he saw something. A vision. It was a picture, and there was a cave with open teeth looking rocks. It looked like a gaping mouth. A large river was pouring into it, and Brambleclaw coughed. The vision had faded.

What was that?

Brambleclaw then stood up. Whatever Fireheart was searching for, it was definitely nearby.

“Everyone,” Brambleclaw meowed to the cats near him. “We should rest. Tomorrow, we search the rocks of Sun-drown-place top to bottom. We will find what we are looking for, and then we will head back to the mountains.” Each cat nodded in agreement.

Lying next to Silver, Brambleclaw’s thoughts crowded out the least important ones. To get Fireheart home was his main mission. But to do that, he must get Fireheart to midnight, whatever that was supposed to be since it was already definitely past. They had no answers, and Brambleclaw only knew they had to search to find them.

I need to get Fireheart home!

The thought of home brought a tear to Brambleclaw’s eye.

I want Thunderclan back…

 

 


	19. Chapter 18: Prophecy

Brambleclaw was sitting in the clearing, waiting for each cat to wake up. Silver was sleeping next to Brambleclaw’s bushy tail, and Brambleclaw didn’t really mind. Silver was the most beautiful she-cat to him, and he knew he would love her for the moons to come.

I’m glad she came with me on this journey… I don’t like to be away from her. She is like my family now, just like Goldenflower…

Brambleclaw lifted his paw to make sure the flower Goldenflower had given him was still there, and sure enough, it was.

Her memory will survive through me, I will never forget her. Brambleclaw promised to himself.

Fireheart was sleeping by the oak tree that had his nest he had built when he first came to the Sun-drown-place. Just so that he could find his way back to Sun-drown-place by following the smell of salt. His breathing was normal, now that Fireheart was used to being around a few cats and the little scare Brambleclaw had probably given him by appearing out of nowhere.

Graystripe sat a few tail-lengths from Fireheart, ready to help Fireheart if needed. Graystripe and Fireheart spent until well past moon-high talking about what has happened in the past moon, and Brambleclaw definitely didn’t want to disturb their sleep. They would probably need it to travel a little ways back to the mountains, and whatever they would need to find probably wouldn’t take very long.

Standing up, Brambleclaw went into the forest, letting the cool air hit his strong muscles. It had been awhile since he had hunted, since Graystripe hunted for them the night before. Quickly, Brambleclaw caught multiple pieces of prey and walked back to the clan cats. The aroma of each piece of fresh-kill filled his nostrils. He was tempted to just bite down on one of the mice he had caught, but a part of him told him not to. The warrior code forbade eating until kits and elders did first. But there would be no kits and elders for a long time.

I still hold the warrior code to my heart… Brambleclaw thought as he padded into the clearing, hearing Graystripe snoring as the warrior twisted onto his back in his sleep. Fireheart had one eye opening, chuckling at the snoring sounds Graystripe was making. Brambleclaw padded over to Fireheart.

“You’ll need your energy,” He whispered and Fireheart took a piece of the fresh kill that Brambleclaw brought back. Fireheart’s green eyes told Brambleclaw that Fireheart was happier to be with cats he knew, and that he wasn’t alone.

Silver was staring at Brambleclaw, and Brambleclaw dropped one piece of fresh-kill near Graystripe, but far enough away so that the warrior didn’t squish the prey in his sleep. Then he padded towards Silver.

Entwining his tail with hers, they ate the last two pieces of fresh kill, a mouse and a thrush. Sharing every few bites. Graystripe had woken up a few heart-beats after everyone was finished, and quickly ate his before they walked toward the Sun-drown-place. Directly to the cliffs edge.

Brambleclaw led the way, and went right to see if there was anything closer to the mountains. That’s when he found what he was looking for.

A huge cave with teeth shaped rocks.

Fireheart didn’t notice it until Brambleclaw pointed it out.

“There, that’s where we need to go,” Brambleclaw meowed.

“How do you know?” Fireheart asked.

“Intuition,” Brambleclaw replied, wanting to avoid telling Fireheart about any more visions. “That shape in the rock seems to important-”

The rock that had kept Brambleclaw on the cliff crumbled. Before Brambleclaw could jump off and onto the safety of the ledge where Fireheart was, he slipped and went down with the rock. Brambleclaw landed in the water and swam to the top, paddling as hard and as fast as he could.

Oh god, I’m going to drown!

Saltwater had filled his mouth, and he spit it out, gasping for breath. Only one way seemed to take him to safety and that was the cave with the teeth.

“Brambleclaw, we’re coming!” Brambleclaw heard one of the cats shout to him, but he didn’t know which one. When he was able, he glance to see each cat sliding down the cliff face, which was just a really steep hill, until they were at the bottom. “We’re coming, just hold on!” Fireheart had shouted from the edge of the water.

Brambleclaw’s eyes were starting to close, and he could feel his own strides getting weaker as the heart-beats passed. Time seemed to slow as his body went under the water. When he was able to rise again, he had to spit the salt out of his mouth again.

Don’t give up! Brambleclaw shouted to himself. I can’t give up!

Then he noticed that he wasn’t outside anymore. Instead, he was in the cave, and there was a little bit of shore he could see through the sunlight in a hole in the ceiling. Padding over and using the last of his strength, he climbed up. Panting, he lay on his side and tried to calm himself down. The thought that he had just survived was enough for him to calm down. Then he heard the sound of multiple pawsteps coming towards him. Looking over, Silver, Fireheart, and Graystripe were all climbing down and running to him.

“Oh Brambleclaw, are you okay?” Silver was frantically licking Brambleclaw’s fur.

“Is the flower still on my ear?” Brambleclaw coughed, smiling.

Silver looked shocked, but nodded and licked Brambleclaw a little more slowly. After a few heart-beats, Brambleclaw stood up, and took a deep sniff. Then a strange scent hit his nose. It was strong, and Brambleclaw recognized it instantly.

“Badger!” He shouted, jumping in front of the cats.

In a heart-beat, the black and white animal was in front of him. The biggest enemy of cats was here, and was Brambleclaw wasn’t ready for what happened next.

“You cats part of clans?” The badger had asked.

Each of the cat stood, dumbfounded that they had heard correctly.

The badger gave a sly smile.

“I am Midnight,” The badger went on. “The stars show me that cats like you come. In search of help. I am to offer that help, as commanded by warrior ancestors known as Starclan.”

“This is Midnight?” Fireheart whispered. “We were sent to find a badger?”

Brambleclaw only shook his head, not knowing how to respond.

“Yes,” Midnight spoke again. “I am Midnight. I am here to deliver a message, and then you must hurry home, to the mountains.”

“What is this message?” Brambleclaw asked, trying to hide the fear rising within him.

“Pierce the veil of darkness that hides the clans in shadow, and only then will you truly be free…” The words were ominous, but Brambleclaw knew he would never forget the words said to him by a badger. A prophecy Starclan had promised them was given to them by the enemy of any cat, loner, rogue, not matter who it was. Badgers and cats didn’t mix. That was that. “Go now, to mountains, and to Tribe. Ready for big fight. Hopefully, you clan cats be free.”

Brambleclaw nodded, and the four stunned cats padded out of the cave in silence.

“How can a badger speak cat?” Graystripe meowed.

No one had an answer, but Brambleclaw knew they would probably meet Midnight one other time. This was no false prophecy. But that’s what didn’t make sense.

“Pierce the veil of darkness that hides the clans in shadow…” Brambleclaw recited the words perfectly. “The darkness must mean Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan.” Brambleclaw was whispering, and no one else heard him.

They climbed up the really steep slope, and made it to the top really quickly. It was only sun-high, and Brambleclaw led the way away from Sun-drown-place.

All Brambleclaw wanted to do now was to get Fireheart home and think about all the prophecies. They all tied together some how, he knew that.

Blood will spill blood…

Pierce the veil of darkness…

Only then, will you truly be free…

Brambleclaw still wondered if all these prophecies would still be about him. If all pointed in that direction, and as Brambleclaw kept wondering, fear clawed at him.

Is Starclan sure that I can bring the clans back to their rightful place? To build back all the clans back together again? Over the course of the next day until the night after, Brambleclaw began to doubt Starclan’s will. Do I really accept that I could be the one to save all of my clanmates? It seems unfathomable to think that Starclan would pick Tigerstars only son…

 

***

The base of the mountain looked dangerous, but Fireheart, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, and Silver padded up the steep slope. Fireheart seemed lost in thought but was paying enough attention to stay away from ledges. Brambleclaw still was lost in thought when a gust of wind almost knocked him off his paws.

Pierce the veil of darkness…

Blood will spill blood…

Brambleclaw couldn’t get the thought’s out of his head, and when the group got to the top of the mountain, it was almost moon-high. Midnight, a badger delivered information Starclan gave it. It still doesn’t make sense, but I have to trust these prophecies. They seem too important, and I should definitely not ignore the will of Starclan, for they are the ones that decreed that four clans would always live in the forest…

When they had gotten to the Path of Rushing Water, the little path toward the Cave of Rushing Water, Brambleclaw felt his heart skip a beat. Something seemed wrong, but he couldn’t place his paw on it. He smelled blood, but it was away in a heart-beat, and the only thing hitting his senses now was the waterfall.

I know I smelled blood just a heart-beat ago, what was that?

Fireheart couldn’t seemed to wait, and he bolted into the cave, shouting “Sandstorm!”

Brambleclaw followed, and when he got inside, he could hear Fireheart apologizing to Sandstorm and licking her frantically. Sandstorm seemed not to know how to react to Fireheart returning home, but gave in anyway.

“I missed you,” Sandstorm meowed.

They padded into the tunnel together, tails entwined. Brambleclaw couldn’t help but smile. Then he padded with Silver over to where Cedar and Flame were sharing an eagle that the tribe had brought in with Brightheart and Fernpaw. They joined the group, and they quickly shared the large bird of prey.

Silver began to explain their journey, and when Brambleclaw had enough, he walked out of the cave and into the moonlight. The moon was still at it’s highest point, and was almost full.

Soon, the clans would gather for a gathering. The elders mentioning old battles while the apprentices would be bragging about who caught the biggest prey or who learned the best move. Leaders giving news about the clan, and warriors talking about the little things. Who had kits, whose apprentice would be a warrior next. Brambleclaw began to list many cats from Thunderclan he never wanted to forget. From the smallest kit to the oldest elder.

Dappletail.

Longtail.

The list kept going, even mentioning Bluestar, although she died before the Great Battle, she was still worth having an honorable mention.

I wonder how many Windclan cat’s there are…?

Paw steps echoed behind him and he turned his head to see Tawnypaw. She was staring at him thoughtfully, and sat next to him, looking at the stars. The ancestors of the tribe and clans were with them, that Brambleclaw knew.

“What is your biggest fear, Brambleclaw?” Tawnypaw asked.

Brambleclaw froze in his place, what is my biggest fear? What does she want to know?

“Why?” Brambleclaw was able to choke out.

“Because if you try to drive Bloodclan out of the forest, you might lose someone special to you. It’s not hard to tell when someone loves another, like the way you and Silver entwine your tails,” Tawnypaw replied. “I know I haven’t been a good sister, but I want to start being one.” Although Brambleclaw couldn’t see Tawnypaw in the little light the moon provided, he could tell she was telling the truth. “I don’t want you to lose anyone, and I truly never meant anything when I brought Tigerstar to you. I never thought I would find you, but when I saw a group of cat’s, I decided it was my chance. I could’ve distracted him, but then it turned out to be you.” Brambleclaw could see the glint of a tear roll down her cheek fur. “I thought you would’ve died, because you smelled of pain. Then you killed him,” Tawnypaw looked down.

Brambleclaw didn’t speak again, and Tawnypaw wiped her face with her paw to try and prevent more tears.

“The fear was so strong, I couldn’t take it.” Tawnypaw then gave a little more cheerful note. “Can I please be your sister again?”

Brambleclaw lifted his head a little higher, and stared up at the stars.

“Yes, you can be a sister to me again. Because if I could not forgive, I would be just like him…”

 

 


	20. Chapter 19: Darkness

Brambleclaw slept on the rocks next to Silver again that night.

Silver had come up, worried about Brambleclaw, and they ended up falling asleep on the rocks. From what Brambleclaw heard when Silver had told her about her family, Flame seemed to be padding after Tawnypaw. Brambleclaw gave a mrowr or laughter and they stared at the moon for several heart-beats. Lying down, they fell asleep on the cold rock. Too tired from their journey to complain.

When Brambleclaw opened his amber eyes, he stood up, realized Silver was not next to him. He caught her scent trail heading into the cave.

I always feel so squished in that cave… It may be big, but not as big as outside, Brambleclaw thought while padding into the entrance.

The scents of all the cats wafted up his nose and his mouth, and it felt crowded, although there was still room to run if he wanted to. Brambleclaw entered the cave where his group had settled. Fireheart was lying beside Sandstorm, keeping one eye opened and watching his kits playing quietly in the corner of the room. Cinderkit was battling Squirrelkit, and Leafkit was acting out as the leader.

I hope they get to see the forest one day… One day, we will return.

A small voice entered his head.

“We will return Brambleclaw, you can count on it…”

It was Tigerstar’s voice, and Brambleclaw had to clench his teeth together to keep from gasping Tigerstar’s name. The voice was definitely his father’s, and it had disappeared as soon as it had come. Before Brambleclaw could come to grips with hearing his father, he saw a cat sitting behind Fireheart. A smile had escaped the cat’s lips. Brambleclaw forced his breathing to steady as he padded to the side. The cat was Tigerstar, the dark pelt was all Brambleclaw needed to see, even though Tigerstar was transparent.

Tigerstar’s smile seemed to be bloody, and the thought that he could kill Fireheart now was almost too much to bear. But before Brambleclaw could say anything, Tigerstar disappeared.

Oh Starclan… How can I beat him? His legacy still makes me fear him…

Brambleclaw noticed Fireheart had stopped watching his kits, and his gaze was on Brambleclaw. Careful not wake the heavily sleeping Sandstorm, he padded over to Brambleclaw.

“Is something wrong?” Fireheart asked.

“No, nothing,” Brambleclaw meowed. He still hated lying, and it burned his throat to not say anything to his former leader. Who had seemed to regain some life in his eyes again. “It’s just…” Before Brambleclaw could try to tell the truth, Leafkit padded up to Fireheart.

“Hey, father?” She asked politely. “Sandstorm told me about the former medicine cat, Cinderpelt.” Brambleclaw looked at Fireheart for a reaction, and the only thing that changed in the former leader’s posture was that his head was a little lower than before, and his green eyes dulled as he remembered Cinderpelt. “Well, I would like to train to be a medicine cat, and be just as good as Sandstorm says Cinderpelt was!”

Brambleclaw and Fireheart both had the same reaction and stood on all four paws. Each almost jumped into the ceiling at that question.

She does have the eyes of someone who looks wise, Brambleclaw searched Leafkit’s gaze. Is she really wanting to make that decision barely older than a moon, maybe two?

Fireheart had gained all his composure again, and sat next to Leafkit.

“Maybe one day, honey,” He meowed quietly. “Let’s see if we can get the forest back from those evil cats Sandstorm talked about last night.” Fireheart led the yawning kit back to the nest they had made. Leafkit seemed tired the moment she walked up, but the gleam in her eyes told Brambleclaw everything.

Leafkit was going to be a medicine cat.

Brambleclaw padded toward Brightheart, whose one good eye produced tears.

“Something wrong, Brightheart?” Brambleclaw meowed. He realized this was the first time he had talked to her for a very long time. It was very weird to talk to her now.

Brightheart jumped up instantly and placed her head on Brambleclaw’s shoulder.

“I miss Cloudtail!” She meowed, sounding desperate. “A day doesn’t go by when I don’t think about him! I just…” Brightheart’s meow faded, and Brambleclaw could do nothing to sit there and try to comfort her.

“I’m sure he is doing just fine on Starclan’s hunting grounds,” Brambleclaw meowed. Even though he knew Cloudtail never believed in Starclan, there might have been a way he found faith in the end. “Maybe he found his faith in you, and then found his faith in Starclan before he died. I’m sure you will meet him then.”

Brambleclaw sat with Brightheart for multiple heart-beats that felt like moons. Turning his head, he saw Silver watching him from the tunnel entrance. “I’ve got to go,” Brambleclaw meowed. “If you ever need my help Brightheart, just talk to me. I promise I will do everything I can to make you feel better.”

Padding over to Silver, she purred deeply. “Want to go hunting?” Silver meowed, a playful glint in her eye.

 

***

 

Brambleclaw spent the day hunting with Silver in the safer areas away from where eagles normally hunt. When the couple had gotten back to the cave, they were carrying four pieces of fresh-kill each. The Tribe cat’s were surprised and happy to see such a vast majority of fresh-kill and multiple cat’s took the prey.

By the time Brambleclaw and Silver were about to eat, there was almost no prey left other than a vole and a bird Brambleclaw didn’t recognize. They ate in peace, and spent until well until moon high grooming each other until it was time to sleep again. But Brambleclaw found it hard to sleep, and when he did, his dreams were haunted by visions of Tigerstar. Each more devastatingly worse than the last.

The first vision was Tigerstar just in the middle of trees. It still bothered Brambleclaw, and when he blinked, he realized Tigerstar wasn’t alone. Pairs of eyes were watching Brambleclaw. Then he blinked again, and cat’s were standing away from the darkness, their pelts rippling. Blinking again, Brambleclaw tried to step back, but Tigerstar was slowly coming closer to him.

Until the vision wasn’t just a picture, and each cat had surrounded Brambleclaw.

Tigerstar stood behind him.

“It’s never over…” Tigerstar meowed in his ear.

 

***

 

Brambleclaw awoke, gasping for breath. Fear clawed at his entire body, and Silver jumped in front of him. “Brambleclaw!” She gasped. “Are you okay?”

Still not fully to grips with his dream, Brambleclaw still gasped. Remembering the words. It’s never over, played again, over and over in his head.

“Fine,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Just a nightmare is all… I will be back.” Brambleclaw padded into the cave, leaving the morning sunlight behind him. I have to find Fireheart, I need to tell him.

Fireheart was grooming himself and was smiling as he still kept his green eyes on his three daughters. Noticing Brambleclaw, he stopped grooming his chest and padded over to meet Brambleclaw.

“You have that horrible look in your eye,” Fireheart commented. “Don’t tell me, you’re having nightmares?” Brambleclaw nodded, and Fireheart continued. “So I wasn’t the only one who thinks Tigerstar isn’t done with us yet?”

“No,” Brambleclaw finally meowed. “I think this is just the beginning.”

“The beginning of something bigger than us…”

 

 


	21. Epilogue

The dark tabby wandered the forest, looking lost. But he knew where he was going. What he wanted to do. He wanted to find someone who could help him.

There was no prey to be seen, and the wind was light. There was no moon to see. Only darkness.

“Well, well, well,” A cat padded up to the dark tabby. “I see I have a new intruder in these forests? What do you want stranger?” The cat meowed sarcastically. “I hope you aren’t wanting to go back the way you came, it’s impossible. The Dark Forest is endless, Tigerstar.”

The tabby cat smiled. “I know, Brokenstar. But surely, you must know that we can still speak to those who live below. We can still communicate, and that’s enough for me to start my plan.” Tigerstar looked into the black sky, and multiple cat’s surrounded him.

“Why should I let you escape alive?” Brokenstar meowed. “I should make you disappear here.” Brokenstar licked his sharp teeth. “Battling one of the most feared cats in the forest sounds good…”

“Because I have an offer you cannot refuse,” Tigerstar meowed. “I can still have us rule the entire forest, with or without you. It all starts, with her…”


End file.
